Devilish
by XBurnXInXMyXLightX
Summary: When Alexis' mother sends her to Nashville to work for her uncle in TNA she finds a whole new world. Now featuring AJ Styles!
1. The New Girl

**This story is based on TNA (which I have just recently found) not WWE_

* * *

_ **

_The New Girl_

Alexis casually strolled off of the plane and into the waiting area looking for a person who was waiting for her. Her uncle Jerry had phoned her just before she boarded and informed her that he wasn't able to make it. She blew a bubble with her gum just as someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Are you Alexis Hexling?" The man asked.

"Depends, who's asking?" She asked.

"Petey Williams," he replied.

"Then in that case I am," she said looking around. "You can go and fetch my luggage, it's black, there's three of them."

"Excuse me?" He asked laughing. "I'm not being paid to do that."

"You are now," she said giving him a twenty. "Now go fetch."

He rolled his eyes, grunted and then started walking towards the baggage claim. It took him a little while but he located her luggage and then found her once again.

"Let's get going," he said walking towards the exit.

"Not so fast," she said leisurely walking behind him. "This is my first time in Nashville, I wanna look around for a few minutes."

"Your uncle told me to get you in the taxi and get to the arena," Petey informed her.

"Well he's not here," Alexis said standing her ground.

"I said let's get going," he said grabbing her wrist.

She pulled her arm away quickly and glared at him. "Bite me," she said not at all intimidated by who he was.

"Screw you," he said walking away from her.

"You can't just leave a girl all alone in Nashville!" Alexis shouted after him.

"Watch me," he shouted over his shoulder.

Alexis let out a scream and threw a tiny tantrum.

"Wait up!" Alexis yelled after him. He slowed down to some extent but kept walking. "You must be a hit with the women."

"I am," he said taking the luggage and giving it to a taxi driver.

"I somehow doubt that," she retorted

She got into the taxi and waited for Petey. He gave the address and the driver started on his way.

"So what's your story?" Petey asked.

"None of your business," she snapped and looked out the window.

"Bad flight?" He asked.

"No, I was perfectly content until I met you," Alexis said.

"Oh no," Petey said cringing. "You just keep hurting my feelings."

"You keep that up and I'll hurt something else," Alexis said crossing her arms across her chest.

"So you're not going to tell me your story?" Petey asked.

"Why don't you just shut it?" Alexis asked.

Petey laughed.

"I am going to hate it here," Alexis said burying her head in her hands.

"Aww…poor baby," Petey said and laughed even more.

The taxi stopped, Petey paid him and he walked her into the arena. When she was inside he walked in his own direction.

"Hey!" Alexis yelled. "I don't know where I'm going!"

"Maybe that's a good thing," Petey said and walked away.

"God!" She screamed.

"Would you quit doing that?" Her uncle Jerry Jarrett asked.

"He just left me alone," Alexis stated.

"And throwing a tantrum's going to help?" He asked.

"I don't know, I usually don't think about it," Alexis said. "So, what's happening here?"

"You are going to be working here," Jerry said picking up her luggage. "And you will be going to school as well."

"That was almost a given," Alexis said rolling her eyes. "What am I going to be doing?"

"You are going to be helping the booking crew and advertising team," Jerry told her.

"Joy to the world," Alexis said sarcastically.

"Come on, you can put your luggage in my office until I'm ready to take you to my house," he said handing her her luggage and walking in front of her.

Alexis struggled with her bags while she followed him. There was tonnes of people running around in all different directions.

'How the hell do they know where they're going?' She asked herself.

Eventually they arrived at his office and she dropped her things.

"So when do I start?" She asked sitting on his desk.

"You start Monday," he said looking at her disapprovingly. "Where did your mother go wrong with you?" He asked confused.

"Hmm…" Alexis said pretending to think. In truth, she didn't have to think about it, she knew the reason, but no one ever believed her. "It was probably when she gave up on me, you know, she left."

"Your mother never left you," Jerry said.

Alexis pointed to her head. "She left in here."

"Your mother loved you," Jerry said getting frustrated.

"I'm sure she did," Alexis said. "You know that she does cocaine now?"

"She does not!" Jerry yelled and slammed his fist against the desk.

"But then again," Alexis said. "No one else ever came to see if I was telling the truth. You just all believed that I was lying."

"Get out of my office until I feel that I can deal with you," Jerry said pointing to the door.

"Geez, doesn't that just sound familiar?" She asked as she walked out of the room.

She walked down a few corridors and looked for something interesting to do. There were a couple of guys standing in the corner and they noticed her right away.

'But, who wouldn't?' Alexis asked herself as she laughed.

Alexis knew that she was drop-dead gorgeous and she showed it off every chance she got. She had straight chestnut brown hair that went over half way down her back, beautiful hazel eyes, and a mouth that no man could resist. She was tremendously proud of her toned body, some would even say that she was conceited. But she found that her best feature were her long legs and she made sure that everyone made note of them.

She received a few whistles from the men but continued walking, it was nothing new. Soon she found the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror.

"Well Alexis," she said aloud to herself, "I must say that you do look quite stunning today."

She studied herself for a few minutes. She was wearing a blood red halter top with a black mini-shirt. She also wore black boots that finished just above her knee. Her hair was done and her face was done up.

"Stunning," she said winking at herself in the mirror and then left the bathroom.

As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom she walked into a huge man.

"Well I don't think I've seen you around here," he said smiling at her. "The name's David."

Alexis looked at him for a few seconds.

"And you're not too bad," she said checking him out.

"Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?" David asked her.

"Oh, sorry, I just assumed that you were gay," Alexis said and then laughed.

"That was harsh," he said smiling at her. "So what's your name?"

"Alexis," she said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand.

"Oh, nice strong grip," she said laughing flirtatiously.

David began to blush.

"I'll see you around," she said winking at him and walking away.

She was close to turning around and embarrassing him, she knew that he was checking her out and she would love to see the look on his face if she caught him.

"Alexis Hexling? Is that you?"

Alexis looked to her right and saw her cousin Jeff Jarrett standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Why it is," he said walking up to her. "Girl I haven't seen you in years."

"Miss me?" She asked.

"Of course," he answered as they hugged. "Jerry told me you were coming."

"He was excited about having me at one point?" Alexis asked.

"No, actually it was more like a warning," he said thinking about it. "But anyways, where you staying?"

"With good ol' uncle Jerry," she said mocking him.

"Why don't you come and stay at my place?" Jeff asked. "I'm sure you'd have a lot more fun."

"Yeah, about that, that's the whole reason I'm here," she said. "Apparently I've been having too much fun."

"There ain't no such thing as too much fun," Jeff said laughing.

"Try telling that to my mother," Alexis said.

"Yeah, she always was quite the stickler," Jeff said. "I have to get going but if you need anything just give me a call."

"I'll do that," Alexis replied.

Jeff was nice and all but he was just a little old to be trying to make nice and be friends.

Alexis continued to walk around for a little while until she found herself back at Jerry's office. She let herself into the room and sat down on the couch. He was on the phone so she figured that she'd just wait. When he hung up the phone she was waiting for lecture.

"Okay young lady, grab your things, we're going to my place for a while," he said.

"Is Laura there?" Alexis asked following her uncle.

"I think that she should be getting home from school in about ten minutes," Jerry said opening a door for her. "Your rooms will be opposite each other."

"Sounds good," she said throwing her bags into the back of the SUV.

They drove down to residential in silence. Alexis was still partly in awe, she had never been to Nashville but she had always wanted to. It was a fairly long drive to 1534 Longerhan Drive.

Right after they pulled into the driveway Alexis' aunt Sarah ran out of the house and hugged Alexis.

"You've grown up so much," her aunt said and kissed her on the cheek. "Well don't just stand out here, come inside. Jerry! Bring Alexis' things!"

"Yes dear," Jerry said getting Alexis' luggage.

"I just finished dinner," Sarah said. "You're probably famished! I don't know why Jerry insisted that you go to the arena first. You're probably fatigued too."

"I'm quite alright," Alexis said as she followed her aunt through the house. "Laura's not home yet, she had a study group."

"I see," Alexis said looking around the house.

"Oh I'm sorry, I should probably show you around," Sarah said taking Alexis upstairs and showing her to her bedroom. "You'll probably want to make some adjustments."

Alexis shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the bed.

"I'll let you get unpacked," Sarah said and left the room.

Alexis stayed seated on the bed with her hands in her lap. 'Well this is definitely nothing like what I had at home,' Alexis thought. 'This might not be so bad after all.'

Alexis began to unpack and she was almost finished when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said. She didn't even have to turn around to know that it was her cousin Laura.

"How's it going?" Laura asked.

"It's been better," Alexis said smiling. "How've you been?"

"Meh," Laura said sitting down on the bed.

"So what are the rules around here?" Alexis asked sitting down beside her cousin.

"Dad runs a pretty tight ship around here," Laura said. "No drugs, no drinking, no partying, no dating."

Alexis raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately," Laura replied. "Like I said, meh."

Alexis let out a little laugh. "So I guess I'm going to school with ya too."

"Yep," Laura said. "It's not too bad for a private school."

"Private school?" Alexis asked surprised.

"Oh, you probably didn't know about that," Laura said.

"I think that was a bit apparent," Alexis said regaining her composure.

"It'll probably be a shock to you having not gone to school for a year," Laura stated.

"Who said that?" Alexis asked.

"My dad."

"I never missed a year of school," Alexis said.

"Girls! Dinner!" Sarah yelled from downstairs.

"We should get down there," Laura said standing up. "We have to get to the show in about an hour."

"We have to?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, all of us go," Laura told her. "Don't worry it's not that bad."

"I doubt that," Alexis said as they entered the dining room.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

Laura and Alexis sat in the backseat of the SUV as they drove to the arena.

It had definitely been different for Alexis to have dinner at the table with the whole family at a set time. It was also a shock for her when Jerry started to say Grace.

"So Alexis, how are you liking Nashville?" Sarah asked.

"It's alright," Alexis said. "I guess I'll get to see more of it when I go to school."

"Oh definitely," Sarah agreed. "Your school is almost on the opposite side of the city. The bus goes right through the city though so you'll get to see a lot of things. Maybe next weekend I'll take you and Laura shopping."

"Maybe," Alexis said.

When they got to the arena Laura and Alexis were allowed to go their own separate ways but Alexis opted to stay with Laura.

"So we're not even allowed to go shopping by ourselves?" Alexis asked.

"That's a definite no," Laura said laughing. "I guess I never really realized how tight my household was."

"No shit," Alexis replied.

"That's the other thing," Laura said pointing at Alexis. "Absolutely no swearing."

"Oh my God, I'm going to pull my hair out!" Alexis screamed.

"No tantrums and no using God's name in vain," Laura said listing off rules.

"Are you allowed to talk to boys?" Alexis asked sarcastically.

"You'll get used to it," Laura said as they walked through hallways.

"Hey Alexis."

Alexis turned around and saw the man that she had been talking to earlier.

"Hey…" she said drowning it out. She had forgotten his name.

"What are you doing back here?" He asked.

"I'm going to be working here," Alexis said to him.

"That's good," he replied. "But I gotta get going. I'm up next."

"Bye," Alexis said waving. When she turned around she met a shocked look on her cousin's face. "What?"

"You're not supposed to talk to them," Laura lectured.

"Am I only allowed to talk to you?" Alexis asked.

Laura rolled her eyes.

"Well?" Alexis asked. "It's only natural that girls talk to boys. Unless that is if your father wants to raise lesbians."

"Believe me, I've considered it," Laura responded. "But if I screw up now he's never going to let me go to the movies with some of my friends this weekend."

"You have to earn your privileges?" Alexis asked. "This is just great. I'm stuck in hell."

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

* * *

**There's not too much to do with wrestling in** **this chapter but if you like it I'll write more. So R&R please!**

**Katie**


	2. Well Well Well

**_Well Well Well_**

"Okay girls wake up!" Jerry yelled.

Alexis rolled over in bed and looked at the clock. It only read six o'clock in the morning. Alexis buried her face in the pillow and let out a series of screams before getting up.

She left her bedroom and stormed into Laura's.

"What is up with the six o'clock wake up?" She asked furiously.

"Our bus gets here in like half an hour," Laura said wide-awake. "So can have the bathroom up here, I'll take the one downstairs."

Alexis walked back to her bedroom, got her things together and had a shower. She wasn't too impressed the previous night when Laura had told her that at school there was a dress code, the girls had to wear slacks and T-shirts, no tank tops were allowed and sweaters were only permitted if they had no pockets and were plain. The girls were also not allowed to show any signs of boobs, butts or belly buttons.

"I'm gonna have to wear the same thing all year," Alexis said.

So she rummaged through her clothes and found black slacks and a cute, tan colored T-shirt, although it was probably cutting it a bit close for the whole boobs rule.

"My dad made special arrangements with the principal this morning so that I could take you to the office and then you can come with me to all of my class," Laura said to Alexis on the bus.

"Great," Alexis said resting her head on the back of the seat and closing her eyes.

At the next stop three girls got on and then all wanted to talk to Laura. Alexis knew right off the bat that the year was going to be a complete failure.

'So much for a jumping senior year,' Alexis thought.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

"So what'd you think?" Laura as her and Alexis got on the bus together.

Alexis gave Laura a look.

"Wrong time to have asked?" Laura asked.

"Just a little," Alexis said. "This school is much different that the one in New York."

"I bet," Laura said waving a girl that got on the bus.

"I just wanna go to bed and sleep this horrible experience off," Alexis said.

"Can't," Laura said. "We have to go to the arena."

"You work there too?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah," Laura answered. "I'm in charge of scheduling the times certain wrestlers get to practice in the ring."

"Exciting," Alexis said sardonically.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

When Alexis and Laura got to the arena Alexis found the closest bathroom and changed into what she found more comfortable. She put on white pants that were slit to halfway up her calf and came up just below her navel and an orange top that exposed her entire midriff.

Alexis had been working for close to two hours when she took her first break. As soon as she left the room she found a scene which did not suit her well. There was an attractive male surrounded by tonnes of groupies, aka the enemy.

Alexis waited for the opportune moment when he started walking towards her. She found a side of him that wasn't completely covered in girls and in a relaxed way brushed right past him and with one hand she made sure that it grazed his ass.

He didn't stop walking but his head snapped around so fast that Alexis thought that he might get whiplash. She turned her head and saw his expression so she gave him a cunning wink, flipped her hair and continued on her way.

Then the moment that she waited for, all the girls made disheartened groans and she could hear him walking quickly.

"Hey," he yelled as she quickly, but smoothly, turned the corner.

"Yes?" She asked cutely.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"What was what all about?" She asked as if nothing had happened.

"That whole thing," he said pointing back to where the incident had occurred.

"That was nothing," she said smiling. "Unless you're just making something up so that you could get away from the other girls and come over here and hit on me."

He smiled at her. "You're good," he said pointing at her and laughing.

"I'm good at everything," she whispered in his ear.

He raised his eyebrows at the comment.

"So you got a name or I am just gonna have to call you Adorable all the time?" Alexis asked.

"I'm AJ," the guy replied. "And the name of a fine woman like you would be?"

"Almost as hard to get as my number," she replied.

"Ow, that hurt," he said touching his chest where his heart would be. "You just gonna shoot me down and toss me aside?"

"Thinking about it," she said as she smiled.

"You've just been moved down to calling me Adorable," he said.

"Fine with me, AJ," she said and started walking away.

"C'mon now," AJ said jumping in front of her.

"I've only got like ten minutes left in my break," Alexis informed him.

"You work here?" He asked.

"No, I'm just here walking around because I'm homeless," Alexis replied.

"Well if you were I'd give up my bed for you," AJ said to her.

"You're just gonna have to work harder than that," she said and began to walk again.

"How?" AJ asked.

Alexis stopped and put her hand on his chest.

"Well AJ, just from looking at you I'd say that you're no strangers to ladies," Alexis said moving her hand around his chest with the tip of her finger. "So when you figure something out come and find me."

She patted his chest and then walked away. This time he didn't follow.

"Where exactly do you work?" AJ yelled.

"Figure it out," Alexis said walking backwards. "You're a smart one."

Then she turned the corner and left him standing there.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

The next night at dinner everyone was silent as they ate their food until Jerry decided to make conversation.

"So Alexis, do you like your new school?" He asked.

"It's alright I suppose," Alexis said picking at her food.

"And how about you Laura?" Jerry asked.

"It's going good," Laura replied. "But I have a study group on tonight in an hour. Am I allowed to go?"

"Sure thing sweetie," Jerry said happily.

"May I be excused?" Alexis asked. "I have some homework."

"Of course," Sarah replied.

Alexis gave Laura a look and Laura almost dropped her fork.

"Umm…I was actually supposed to help Alexis for a couple minutes," Laura said.

"Then you can be excused as well," Jerry said. "What subject is this that you two have to work together?"

"Chemistry," both girls replied at the same time.

They ran upstairs, Laura ran to her room, got her books and then returned to Alexis' room.

"What's up?" Laura asked curiously.

"I met the absolute hottest guy last night," Alexis said quickly tying her long hair up into a ponytail.

"Did you happen to remember his name this time?" Laura asked.

"Yes," Alexis replied rolling her eyes. "I only forget the ugly ones."

"So?"

"So what?"

"What's his name?" Laura persisted.

"Oh," Alexis said laughing. "AJ."

"AJ? Like TNA AJ?" Laura asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, why?" Alexis asked.

"Hottie!" Laura yelled and then covered her mouth. Both girls listened for either Jerry or Sarah walking up the stairs and when they heard nothing Laura continued. "What happened?"

"I made him work to talk to me," Alexis said proudly.

"How'd that go?" Laura asked curiously.

"He doesn't know my name," Alexis replied happily.

"What?" Laura asked. "How the hell does that help anything?"

"It helps everything," Alexis said. "Let me explain."

"Oh please do," Laura said. "Can't wait to hear this."

"Well ya see if I just gave him my name he would probably just forget it the moment he walked away, but this way he'll be thinking about me and how I was so smooth around him. I told him that if he wants to know he'll have to work for it and that he could find me some time later in the week," Alexis said. "So now I'll be on his brain until he sees me again."

"You've obviously had extensive practice," Laura said leaning against the bed.

"Actually, it was the first time I tried that," Alexis said. "And hopefully I won't have to use it again any time soon."

"So what are you hoping will come of this?" Laura asked.

"He'll be a nice pet," Alexis laughed. "I really don't know since your father probably won't allow me to date him."

"You don't know much about him, do you?" Laura asked.

"The extent of my learning about him stops at his name," Alexis replied and then thought. "That is a downer of the system."

"His last name is Styles, he's been working for the company for four years. And you probably don't want to know his age," Laura said stopping.

"Oh please don't tell me he's like thirty," Alexis said covering her eyes.

"Close," Laura replied. "He's twenty-seven."

"What?" Alexis asked surprised. "He looks like he's twenty-one!"

"Believe me, I know," Laura said.

"Oh well," Alexis said blowing off the comment. "So he's a little experienced."

Laura laughed at the comment. "There's still one more thing," she said getting more serious. "My father, along with most of the locker room, hates AJ."

"Why?" Alexis asked. "I'm liking him quite fine."

Laura shook her head almost in disbelief. "He thinks that he's the best at everything."

"I'd like for him to prove it to me," Alexis said laughing. "Are we working tomorrow?"

"You are," Laura said. "I'm not."

"Awesome," Alexis said standing up. "Will he be there?"

"Yeah, he's scheduled to be," Laura recalled. "Why?"

"Because then I'll need a cute outfit," Alexis said rummaging through her closet. "Do you know his favorite color?"

"I heard once that it was blue," Laura replied.

"Sweet," Alexis said pulling a blue spaghetti strap tank top out of the closet. "That'll look perfect with my white mini."

Laura had herself a small laugh and then stood up.

"I have to get going," she said stretching. "I have a study group tonight."  
"Alright, don't have too much fun," Alexis joked as she put the two items of clothing together.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

The following day when Alexis went to work AJ was nowhere to be seen. She even checked the practice schedule. His name was on it but it was scratched out and Abyss took him place.

When Alexis got home she finished her homework and went straight to bed.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

The next day when Laura and Alexis got to school they were walking to class together when three girls stepped in front of them, they didn't look too happy.

"Yes Lindsay?" Laura asked innocently.

Alexis put her hand on Laura's shoulder. "How about you let me handle this one?" Alexis asked. Then she turned back to the three girls and got ready for anything that might come her way. "What the hell do you want?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?"Lindsay asked and pushed Alexis' shoulder. "You can't just come in here and act as if you own the place!"

"And just who's planning on stopping me?" Alexis asked with an malicious look.

She quickly glanced at the two other girls but they weren't ready to fight, they were only there to giveLindsay confident boosts.

Alexis relaxed her body, stood up straight, almost striking a pose, and shook her long hair. "You're not worth my time," Alexis said, pushedLindsay femininely out of her way and walked past her. She wasn't planning on getting too far.

Before Alexis had time for three steps she felt Lindsay's hand grab her arm and pull. The pull turned Alexis around. She hadn't even stopped the turn before she raised her hand and gaveLindsay a quick jab. The hit wasn't even a hard one but it sentLindsay to the floor holding her bloody nose. Alexis bent down beside Lindsay, glancing up at her friends and then looked into Lindsay's eyes.

"Next time when you want to pick a fight make sure you know how to fight. Now if you come near me again you won't be so lucky, I'll make sure that I break every bone in your face," Alexis spat. She brushed a few strands of hair out of Lindsay's face. "Is anyone going to hear about this?"

Lindsayshook her head no.

"That's a good girl," Alexis said stroking Lindsay's hair. Then she stood up and looked at Laura. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Laura said stepping over Lindsay, linking arms with Alexis and walking away.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

"That was so awesome!" Laura yelled, laughing as they walked into the arena. "She was just all up in your face and you slugged her."

"Calm down," Alexis said laughing. "I don't want your dad to hear."

"Hello ladies," AJ said stepping in front of them.

"Hi AJ," Laura said beginning to lightly blush.

"Hey Laura," AJ replied. Then he turned to Alexis. "Sexy."

"Adorable," Alexis said returning the nod that he had given her.

"So how are you two?" AJ asked.

"We're fine," Alexis replied with a small smile.

"You don't have to be so vain," AJ said shaking his head. "But I do agree with you."

Alexis let a short giggle escape her lips but quickly covered her mouth.

"Ah, c'mon," AJ said taking her hand away from her mouth. "I saw that smile."

"We'd love to continue this conversation but we have to get to work," Alexis said regaining her strength of will. She began to walk away but she turned around. "I'll see you around Mr. Styles."

"Hey! How'd you know my last name?" He asked confused. Then a smile slowly spread across his face. "You've been asking around about me?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Alexis said shrugging.

"Well it's either that or you've already done extensive research about me," AJ said.

"Buh-bye," she said giving him a small wave.

Then she turned back around and continued on her way to the offices with Laura at her side.

"Whoa," Laura said walking quickly. "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" Alexis asked.

"The whole last name thing," Laura replied.

"Guys love it when girls place them high up on a pedestal," Alexis said shrugging. "I almost lost it in the beginning though. "I wasn't expecting him to be there."

"You are too much," Laura said laughing. "But why'd you blow him off? We still have fifteen minutes."

Alexis shook her head and laughed. "There's a tiny bit of hard to get in this scenario. And plus, he's getting desperate. He has no idea with as to why I'm not falling head over heels with his cute lines and puppy dog eyes."

"So?" Laura asked.

"So all in all it's been a pretty good day," Alexis answered.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥


	3. Pleasant Surprises

**_Pleasant Surprises_**

"So what happened between you and AJ today?" Laura asked.

The girls were sitting upstairs together. It had been over a week and a half since Alexis and AJ had a run in because he was on the road with TNA.

"Nothing much," Alexis said. "This time we were just talking. He was asking about I was doing and I asked him about his trip."

"So after two weeks of knowing you he still doesn't know your name?" Laura asked.

Alexis looked off to the side and didn't reply.

"You told him?" Laura asked getting excited.

"Umm…no," Alexis said turning a light shade of red.

"Why not?" Laura asked frustrated.

"I was going to," Alexis said in her defense. "But then he made a comment about how beautiful my eyes are and I got all tongue-twisted. That's never happened before!"

Laura held her stomach as she laughed. "That's too good," she said.

"Oh shut up," Alexis said and threw a pillow at her.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

Alexis walked into the arena looking for Laura. She was getting angry because she felt like she had been searching for hours. Instead of finding Laura she found Petey.

"What's wrong Princess?" He asked as she began to throw a tantrum.

"Nothing that concerns you," she said and tried to push past him.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"I just do," Alexis said pushed him with all that she could. "Get lost!"

"Not until I ask a favor of you," Petey said wrapping his arms around her.

"Get off of me," Alexis said shoving him.

All of a sudden Petey lost his grip and he was spun around.

"Don't you dare touch her again," Jeff warned pointing a finger at Petey.

"Why not?" Petey asked.

"Because I'll kick your ass from here to Alaska," Jeff said going nose to nose with him.

"Prove it," Petey said not backing down.

"Alright," Jeff said looking around. "Tomorrow night, me and you."

"Sounds good to me," Petey said. "Go make it official."

"I will," Jeff said walking away.

Petey took his cue and left. Alexis was left standing alone watching each man walk in their own directions.

"How did that happen?" She asked out loud.

"Well ya see it has to do with Physics," AJ said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh really?" Alexis asked laughing. "How so?"

"I wouldn't know," AJ replied. "I never took physics."

Alexis laughed. "So how have you been?"

"Been better," AJ answered. "A little beat up. You?"

"It's all good," she said laughing.

All of a sudden Laura came racing around the corner. She ran right past Alexis and AJ but then she stopped and backtracked.

"He's coming!" She hissed. "Scatter!"

"Who?" AJ asked confused.

"My father!" She hissed and ran down the hallway.

"Oh God," Alexis said looking around.

She quickly took AJ by the hand and gently tugged. His took the signal and followed her. She ran into the women's washroom and into a small stall. She signaled for him to remain silent and he nodded as they both listened for any sound.

After a while he got bored and turned to look at her. Alexis felt his eyes on her and turned to look at him. She smiled as they were both breathing heavily and having Alexis pushed up against him didn't help AJ any. Then the two met in a mutual kiss. AJ somehow managed to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer to him. When they separated it was still silent. Alexis rested her head on AJ's shoulder for a few seconds and then lifted it up.

"This is very awkward," AJ said smiling.

"Yep," Alexis said trying not to laugh.

"And these stalls are very small," he said looking around.

Alexis laughed and gently slapped his chest.

"So…" AJ said and then waited a few moments. "I thinks that this is enough to get to know your name."

Alexis let out a little groan and was ready to start throwing a tantrum but when she moved AJ didn't feel too comfortable.

"Don't do that," he said holding her waist.

"Why not?" She asked slumping against her wall.

"Because your leg is between mine and every time you move you're 'rubbing' against me," he said as Alexis and him both fought back chuckles. "Now I don't think that you want to get me too excited."

"Alright I'll stop," she said.

"So, what's your name?" He asked again.

"You're not gonna give up?" Alexis asked.

"Not in this position," he said looking down. "And I'm not looking down your shirt."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're not," Alexis said rolling her eyes.

"Stop trying to change the subject," he said smiling.

Alexis hated it when he smiled, she couldn't focus or do anything properly.

"I'm Alexis Hexling," Alexis said extending her hand.

"Finally," he said raising his arms in victory but then shaking her hand. "Alexis huh?"

"That's what they tell me," she said smiling.

Alexis didn't know it but whenever she smiled AJ felt his body go limp. He didn't know how a girl could be so perfect.

"Gorgeous name," he said. "Suits you."

All of a sudden Alexis had a weird look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked caressing her arm.

"It…" she couldn't get the rest out. All AJ heard were mumbles.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"My leg…cramping…" she spit out.

"Oh," he said hiking himself up on the toilet so that she could get out of the stall first. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright," she said moving her leg.

"I do have to get going though," Alexis said.

"Seriously?" He asked saddened by her words.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to get a ride back with my uncle," Alexis said. "So I'll umm…see you around…I guess."

"Yeah, I guess," AJ replied.

"Bye," she said and started to walk out.

"Alexis," AJ said and grabbed her wrist.

"Yeah," Alexis said turning around.

"Come here," he said pulling her towards himself and kissing her.

This kiss was a lot longer than their first and better too. One of AJ's arms was around her waist while his other hand supported the back of head and neck. It was a deep kiss and AJ made sure that Alexis knew he was serious. When he broke the kiss he took a step back and looked at her.

"Wow," she said wiping the side of her mouth.

He smiled and stepped back beside her. He kissed her ear and then gave her another kiss on her neck.

"AJ, I have to go," Alexis said as her hands rested on his chest.

"No you don't," he said kissing her cheek.

"Yes, I do," Alexis said laughing and gently pushing him away. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"When are you working?" He asked.

"Four," she said walking away and giving him a wave. "See ya sexy."

When she first got out of the bathroom her knees were extremely weak but she kept walking. She didn't want AJ to see her so feeble. A few seconds later she heard the bathroom door open and close.

Alexis walked outside to see Jerry, Sarah and Laura already in the SUV.

"I was just about to say that I couldn't find you," Alexis said laughing as she got in.

"Yeah they just found me," Laura said.

Alexis just nodded at the comment and laid her head down against the back of the seat.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

"What took you so long?" Laura asked as they sat up in Laura's room.

"I kind of got into a situation with AJ," Alexis said blushing.

"What happened?" Laura asked inquiringly. "Did ya tell him your name?"

Alexis nodded and hid her face with the pillow that she was holding.

"And…"

"And then we kissed," Alexis said covering her ears as Laura began to scream.

"I am so happy for you!" Laura screamed hugging Alexis. "How'd it happen?"

Alexis told Laura the story and Laura laughed through the entire thing.

"Tell me about the kiss," Laura said calming down.

Alexis thought back to the experience and then looked at Laura.

"By far the best kiss that I have ever been a part of," Alexis said. "It was passionate and sweet but awkward afterwards."

"I bet," Laura said. "So what happened after the kiss?"

Well we left the stall and I was going to leave but he grabbed my wrist, pulled me towards him, tightly if I may add, and he kissed me again," Alexis answered.

"Aww…" Laura said. "I'm so jealous."

"Come to think of it, the second kiss was way better than the first," Alexis thought out loud.

"Why?" Laura asked confused.

"Because it was hot blooded, passionate, physical and there was tons of tongue," Alexis said burying her head in her pillow once again.

"Tons?" Laura asked.

"Oodles and oodles of tongue," Alexis replied laughing. "And it was a wet one."

"Leaving anything out?" Laura asked.

"He started kissing my neck and my cheek and ear after the fiery kiss," Alexis said.

"This is so unfair," Laura said lying down.

"Why?" Alexis asked.

"Because," Laura said laughing, "it just is."

"Ah get over it," Alexis said poking her. "I gotta go get some work done. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Laura said.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥


	4. Boy, Oh Boy

**_Boy, Oh Boy_**

A few nights later Alexis woke up with a start. She tried to slow her breathing down and managed to do so after a while. Then she wiped the cold sweat off of her forehead and got out of bed. She went downstairs and grabbed a glass of water. She drank the entire glass but was startled when she heard a small scream and then a few shy giggles.

"Sarah?" Alexis asked herself quietly. She was confused. Why would Sarah would giggling at three o'clock in the morning. Then a disgusted look emerged onto Alexis' face. "Oh God."

She quickly made her way to the stairs when she heard loud moans from both Sarah and Jerry. Alexis fought back the urge to scream and hurriedly ran up the stairs.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

When Alexis got onto the bus with Laura the next day Laura seemed annoyed.

"Alright! What's up?" Laura asked.

"Nothing that I care to discuss," Alexis said feeling nauseous.

"You can tell me or I'll find out," Laura replied. When Alexis didn't reply Laura tried again. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Are your parents always so open about sex?" Alexis asked.

Laura was confused for a moment, then she looked at Alexis and smiled.

"You went downstairs on a Wednesday night?" Laura asked laughing.

"What?" Alexis asked now that she was the confused one.

"My parents go at it every Wednesday," Laura answered. "I've grown accustomed to going to bed early on Wednesday nights and not waking up until Thursday morning."

"A warning could have been useful," Alexis said feeling a cold chill run down her back.

"Sorry," Laura said laughing. "So what happened with AJ yesterday?"

"Can't tell ya," Alexis said.

"Oh come on," Laura said disappointed. "Please?"

"I can't," Alexis replied.

"Why not?"

"Because he wasn't there," Alexis said. "I looked everywhere for him and I couldn't find him."

"Bummer," Laura stated.

"You're telling me," Alexis said closing her eyes. "Wake me up when we get to the arena."

"Okay," Laura said.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

Alexis walked into the arena yawning and rubbing her eye.

"Could you have woken me up any later?" Alexis asked.

"You said 'when we get to the arena'," Laura said defending herself. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Alexis said still trying to fully wake up.

She was surprised when someone wrapped their arms around her waist. When she turned around she saw AJ.

"You look so alive," he said laughing.

Alexis gave him an evil look. "And where the hell have you been?"

"I wasn't here yesterday because I apparently had a physical instead of practice and I kind of couldn't get out of it," AJ explained.

Alexis just gave him a nod and closed her eyes.

"Don't fall asleep," AJ said rubbing her arm.

"But that's the only thing that I want to do," Alexis said putting her head on his shoulder and relaxing. "Just stay here for a little while."

"Well that sounds exciting but I have practice in about five minutes," AJ said laughing.

"No," Alexis whined.

"Yes," AJ said laughing. "You have to get to work."

"Seriously, this has been the worst twenty-four hours of my life," Alexis said standing up straight and opening her eyes.

"Can't possibly be that bad," AJ said walking with her.

"Have you ever heard your aunt and uncle going at it?" Alexis asked him.

"Not that I can think of," AJ replied.

"Well it is that bad," Alexis said. "I don't particularly like hearing Jerry's voice on a regular day to day basis never mind at night when he's banging his wife."

"Just wait," AJ said as he stopped. "You have an uncle Jerry?"

"Yeah, Jerry Jarrett," Alexis said. "Why there a problem?"

"Not that I know of," AJ said. "You just never mentioned it."

"I've been trying to block it out," Alexis replied. "We'll talk more later. I'm dead tired and I have to get to work. I'll see you later."

"Yeah," AJ said and kissed her cheek. "Have fun at work."

Alexis was too shocked to say anything. The last thing that she expected from him was a kiss at that moment.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

After four cans of pop in an hour and half Alexis was finally awake. She was on her break and she was walking around the backstage area when AJ grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

"This is so romantic," Alexis said.

AJ pushed her up against the wall and began to kiss her. Alexis immediately arched her back at his touch. She touched his chest and noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. She quickly snapped back to reality and gently pushed him off of her.

"AJ," Alexis said catching her breath. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Because you're ten years older than me," Alexis replied. "I'm a minor."

"Doesn't bother me," AJ said giving her a peck on her lips.

Alexis felt her knees go weak but knew that she must keep going.

"What if my uncle finds out? I'm not even supposed to know you never mind make out with you in the bathroom," Alexis reasoned.

"He won't find out," AJ replied kissing her bare shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"How can you be so sure?" Alexis asked.

AJ shrugged. "I'm really not all that worried about him."

Once Alexis fell silent AJ began to kiss her again. This time she couldn't resist him. He had so much power over her and he barely knew it and Alexis didn't even mind it, she usually was the dominant one in a relationship.

Finally the two pulled apart and they were both breathing heavily.

"I really have to get going," Alexis said kissing him once more.

"See you tomorrow," AJ said winking at her.

"Same place, same time," Alexis said and left.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

When Alexis walked out of the office area she went to find her aunt, her ride home that night. But the first person she saw was AJ. She almost ran up to him but was shocked when he looked at her and then looked back the other way without even as much as a smile and then he began to walk away,

'No one does that to me!' Alexis screamed in her mind.

She angrily stormed up until she was right behind AJ. She just about grabbed his shoulder and spun him around when she saw that he was with Jerry but she was too close and Jerry saw her.

"Yes Alexis?" Jerry asked. "I'm in the middle of discussing something with an athlete at the moment."

"Sorry about that," Alexis said. "When's Sarah supposed to be here?"

"In about five minutes," Jerry replied looking at his watch.

"Thanks," Alexis said and spun on her heel.

She quickly left the area and just pressed herself up against the wall for a moment. Alexis didn't mean to eavesdrop but she had heard something that she couldn't tear her ear away from.

"So who's Alexis?" AJ asked Jerry.

Alexis' eyes went wide and she stopped breathing.

"She's my niece," Jerry snapped. "Don't even think about her or you'll regret it."

"Whoa," AJ said backing off. "It was just a question."

"Well you and your questions usually mean trouble," Jerry said writing something on a piece of paper. "Sign here."

She could hear a pen scratch paper.

"That's for this Thursday in Washington, we're leaving on Wednesday at seven in the evening," Jerry said to him. "And don't be late."

"When have I ever been late?" AJ asked.

"Whenever I depend on you," Jerry said. "Now get out of here."

Alexis took her cue and ran to the exit where she found her aunt waiting for her.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

The following week had been both thrilling and awfully dreary. She never knew going to work could be so much fun. Every day on her first break she would meet AJ in the washroom and make-out with him for about fifteen minutes and then during the show she had him alone in the back for close to an hour.

However, when she was at home she was bored stiff. Laura was out almost every night at her study groups. Laura had offered for Alexis to come but Alexis hated study groups and she didn't know how Laura could stand those girls for three hours at a time. So she spent most of her time at home studying and daydreaming.

There had been the odd time that Sarah had taken the girls out shopping but it didn't happen too often. Alexis missed her old lifestyle. She missed doing what she wanted when she wanted. She was used to going out at night and hanging out with her friends until the morning.

School wasn't as much fun as it was in New York either. There were no dress codes, no all girl classes, no boys that didn't know how to party. It wasn't a private school and that was the way that Alexis had liked it. Alexis was good in school in New York, she was rarely late for classes and did a so-so job in her studies.

Her mother had yet to call as well. 'So much for the once a week phone call,' Alexis thought to herself. Not that she was let down by her mother. It was just depressing knew that your own mother could care less about you. As for her mother's reason to send her out to Nashville? Completely delusional. The entire thing was made up. The thing that she found really disheartening was the fact that her mother, the drug user, had accused Alexis of smoking up when she herself was the one with the horrible addiction but no matter how hard she tried to get people to believe her no one ever did. If they came over to visit they always told her mother two months in advance, as her mother had requested.

When Alexis lived with her mother her life didn't look too bad but when she reflected back on it she realized that her mother was never there for her and had never cared.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

Alexis walked into work the next day with Laura, who looked like she hadn't slept in a month.

"What's wrong with you?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing," Laura answered clearing her throat. "I'm probably just getting sick."

"No offence but you look terrible," Alexis said laughing.

"So do you," Laura replied. Alexis stopped in her tracks and touched her hair. "It was a joke."

Alexis ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, just as she suspected, not a hair out of place.

She heard the door open and was about to leave until she saw AJ.

"Couldn't wait until later?" He asked her laughing.

"Nope," Alexis said wrapping her arms around AJ's neck. "I need you."

"Well in that case," AJ said and raised her onto the countertop.

Alexis let out a giggle and began to kiss him. She loved his kisses. They were sweet and soft, unlike many other guys that she had been with. Most guys only thought about themselves and kissed a girl as hard as they could. AJ actually made it his mission to please her first.

The two pulled apart and Alexis still had a smirk on her face.

"Can I have one more?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"I guess so," AJ said leaning in to kiss her.

Alexis leaned in at the same time and when their lips met they both started to laugh. He was kissing her bottom lip and she was kissing his upper lip. When they pulled apart once more Alexis couldn't think of the proper thing to say.

"That was definitely a gawky kiss," AJ said helping her down from the counter.

"Always gotta have something to say," Alexis laughed. "And in my opinion it was adorable."

AJ smiled at her.

"I won't see you until Saturday," he said kissing her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Washington," he said. "You know, you were listening."

Alexis turned a light shade of pink.

"It's alright Babydoll," he said smiling again.

"Oh come here," Alexis said roughly pulling him to her and kissing him.

AJ wasn't prepared for her move and had to hold onto the counter to steady himself.

"What was that for?" AJ asked confused once the kiss had ended.

"A goodbye present," she said laughing. "Don't go finding a girl in Washington now."

"There's other girls in the world?" AJ asked her.

"I gotta jet," Alexis said smiling. "Have fun."

"How am I supposed to do that without you?" He asked.

"Stop it," Alexis laughed. "Turn the charm down."

"Ah you love it," AJ said and kissed her one last time. "Bye."

"Bye," Alexis said and left.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥


	5. Sleepover

**_Sleepover_**

When Alexis and Laura returned home from school on Friday they were both surprised to see Jerry and Sarah dressed up in formal attire.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked.

"You'll find out later," Jerry replied. "Just hurry up now and get dressed. Our reservations are in an hour."

Alexis and Laura ran up the stairs. When they met each other again it was at the top of the stairs and they were both dressed flawlessly.

Alexis was wearing a black top that had the Chinese symbol for love in red. The shirt was sleeveless and exposed her midriff while the skirt started a fair ways underneath her navel and went all the way down to the ground. It was slit up the knee on both sides. To match she put on four inch sandals and threw her hair up into a high ponytail so that it cascaded over her shoulder and down her chest.

Laura on the other hand was wearing was wearing a white top that had green vine running down the side with pink flowers. She added a knee length pink skirt that was the exact same color as the flowers on her shirt. Her shoes were white and were two inches.

"So where are we going?" Laura asked impatiently.

"Well we got your report cards in the mail today and we saw that both of you were doing great in your courses and a great effort deserves a great reward," Sarah replied.

"Awesome," the girls said to each other.

Jerry chose a fancy restaurant and the girls were told to order whatever they felt like having. Close to the end of the evening Jerry and Sarah gave both Alexis and Laura matching gold watches.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

Three months had gone by and Alexis was still sneaking around with AJ, seeing him whenever they could fit it into their busy schedules.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

"So you coming on Saturday?" AJ asked Alexis.

"Yeah," Alexis replied. "Wouldn't miss it although you might be a little bit sore on Sunday."

"It's just Chris," AJ said shrugging it off. "I can kick his ass all over town."

"Feeling a little cocky?" Alexis asked laughing.

"Just a little," AJ said smiling at her.

"I won't be here tomorrow though," Alexis said. "I have to do some major studying."

"Get an A and I'll give ya fifty," AJ said to her.

"Oh really?" Alexis intrigued. "I'll have to take you up on that."

"Bring it on," AJ laughed. "I'll see you later, I have to go pick up some pain killers, I'm gonna need 'em."

Alexis kissed him once. "See ya on Saturday."

"Bye," he said, kissed her and then left.

Alexis always felt good when he walked away. He always made sure to leave her happy.

Never in Alexis' wildest dreams did she think that she would meet someone like AJ while under her uncle's watch. But it had been three months since they secretly began to see each other and neither one had had any complaints. During breaks it was usually time to make out and then during shows they would talk for a half an hour and the other half an hour was spent with lips locked tightly together. There had been one close call throughout their relationship and that had been with Petey but he quickly just shrugged it off and took AJ with him to practice some new moves in the ring which resulted in Petey breaking a finger.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

Alexis and AJ were sitting in an abandoned area behind the area before the show started on Saturday and they were deep in conversation.

"Don't you think that this is just a little bit foolish?" AJ asked her. "How much longer are we going to keep sneaking away for ten/fifteen minutes at a time?"

"Well what do you want me to do?" Alexis asked. "Take you home and ask Jerry if I can date you?"

AJ rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Well?" Alexis asked again. "Think about it."

"What about if you snuck out?" AJ asked.

"What? Are you crazy! My uncle would kill me if he found out," Alexis said.

"So sneak out after he's gone to bed," AJ said taking her hand in his.

It was Alexis' turn to roll her eyes.

"I'll think about it," she said standing up. "But you gotta go get ready."

"Bye," he said giving her a quick peck and leaving.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

"He wants you to sneak out?" Laura asked that night.

"Yeah," Alexis replied. "And I kind of want to do it too."

"So do it," Laura said. "It'll be thrilling."

"Maybe," Alexis said.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

"So have you thought about it?" AJ asked on Tuesday.

"Yep," Alexis said as she began to do a dance while holding his hands.

"And…"

"And I've decided that I'm going to do it," Alexis replied.

"Really?" AJ asked almost shocked.

"Yeah, I'll come over to your place tonight," Alexis said to him. "Just wait down the street though and if I'm not there by twelve-thirty then you can leave because I obviously couldn't get out without him catching me."

"So I'm supposed to be there at midnight?" AJ asked.

"Yeah because Laura and I are supposed to be in bed and sleeping by eleven and then Jerry and Sarah go at eleven-thirty," Alexis explained. "And you'll have to drive me back around five so that I'm there for six."

"No problem," AJ said. "Four hours is good."

"Four hours?" Alexis asked.

"Half an hour traveling time," AJ said to her. "So I'll be waiting like five houses down."

"Okay," Alexis said and kissed him. "Don't you dare stand me up."

"Wouldn't even think of it," AJ said.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

That night after Alexis heard Jerry and Sarah go to sleep she got up and changed. She threw her hair up and put make-up on. By that time it was already five after twelve. So she pushed open the window and quietly snuck out of the house. It took her a little while to get off the roof but when she did she landed lightly on the ground.

Alexis walked down the street until she saw AJ's black Charger and then got in.

"Let's get going," Alexis said looking at him and smiling.

"Sounds good to me," AJ said flooring the gas pedal.

The car only went a short distance before they hit a stop sign.

"That just ruined the effect," AJ said.

Alexis let out a giggle.

"I hope you know that I'm not doing this just to be in your good books," Alexis said to him.

"I know," he replied and turned.

"And I hope that you're not planning on getting laid either buddy, I'm not that easy."

"I knew that too," AJ said.

"So why exactly did you want me to come over?" Alexis asked confused.

"Just to spend time with you," AJ said relaxing. "Whenever we're at the arena everything's rushed."

Alexis thought about what he had said and then agreed with him. "So what are we going to be doing?"

"I guess we'll find out when we get there," AJ said to her.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

Well when they did get there it wasn't at all what Alexis was expecting.

It had to be one of the worst parts of the city that she had ever seen but she wasn't at all let down.

"It's not all that much," AJ said to her as they walked upstairs.

"I'm not a material girl," Alexis replied. "As long as you're here, that's all I need."

Her response clearly wasn't what AJ was thinking she would say.

As Alexis walked through the building she noticed that it also wasn't the safest place in the world. There were homeless men sleeping in the hallways and Alexis got a bit spooked.

"Don't worry about them," AJ said taking her hand. "They're harmless."

Still she stayed close to him and they eventually reached his apartment. When Alexis walked in she immediately began to look around. Then she turned to AJ.

"Is it alright if I can just have a moment?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure," AJ said stepping outside.

Alexis went to the window and looked down, fire escape. Then she went to the bedroom and saw the fire escape was also able to work from there too. After she was done she opened the door and let AJ back in.

"Can't say that a girl has ever done that before," AJ said to her.

"Yeah, well I'm not every other girl," Alexis said walking up to him.

She threw her arms around his neck and began to kiss him fervently. His arms quickly wrapped around her and started walking her backwards to the bedroom.

Alexis helped him along and soon they were laying in his bed making out like they hadn't seen each other in months.

AJ laid on top of Alexis for the most part but had to get up and walk away from her when he wanted to go further. While he went into the other room Alexis laid in his bed and thought about what had just transpired. As she thought she looked around the room and hoisted herself up onto the pillows. When he came back into the room Alexis smiled at him.

"I love the way you smell," she said laughed.

"That's a good thing I suppose," AJ said and sat down beside her.

"So how'd you get into wrestling?" She asked as she began to fall asleep.

Instead on replying he caressed her arm for a while and then watched her fall asleep. After she dozed off he crawled behind her, covered her with the blanket and draped his arm over her side. Soon he fell asleep beside her.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

Alexis woke up to an alarm clock ringing. When she opened her eyes she had absolutely no idea where she was and was quite shocked when she saw an arm draped over her. But when she turned around she saw AJ sleeping behind her. She looked at the clock and smiled.

"AJ," Alexis said gently. "A…J…"

He slowly began to stir. He opened his eyes and saw her.

"What time is it?" He asked her sleepily.

"Five," she said and kissed his shoulder. "C'mon, I gotta get home."

"Right," AJ said getting up behind her.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

After the half an hour drive AJ dropped Alexis off down the block from her house.

"Are you working tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you then," Alexis said. "It was a good time."

"Glad you feel the same," he said and kissed her. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye," Alexis said kissing him again.

Alexis walked back towards the house. When she got there it took her a little while to find out how to get back up. She had just enough time to get changed and go back into the bed.

"Time to wake up!" Jerry yelled walking down the hallway.

Alexis got out of bed and washed up. She met Laura on the bus.

"So?" Laura asked. "How'd it go?"

"Good," Alexis answered. "We made out for two hours and then we fell asleep."

"I see," Laura said. "What's his place like?"

"Not what I expected," Alexis said truthfully. "His place isn't in the best part of the city and it isn't the best apartment either."

"That must've blown," Laura said speaking her mind.

"Actually it didn't," Alexis said thinking back. "It was weird, I kind of found it hott."

Laura looked at her and laughed.

"What?" Alexis asked, now laughing.

Laura rolled her eyes.

"So it's a little bit weird," Alexis said trying to defend herself. "I admit it."

"I hope that you don't find murderers hott too," Laura said still laughing.

"I'm going to sleep. Wake me up a block away from the school," Alexis said.

"Yep," Laura said closing her eyes.


	6. Is It Love

**_Is It Love?_**

"Are you coming over tonight?" AJ asked.

"Want to, but can't," Alexis replied as she filled out a form.

"Why not?"

"Because it's Wednesday," Alexis said. "It's Jerry and Sarah's screwing night."

"So what?"

"So that means that Jerry'll come and check on us when they're done and that's at three o'clock," Alexis answered. "Believe me, I've done my homework."

AJ laughed and shook his head.

"Are you wrestling on Saturday?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, I just don't know who," AJ said to her.

"That sucks," Alexis said standing up. "I'll catch ya later. I have tons of forms to fill out."

"Bye," AJ said and kissed her once. "See you tomorrow."

"You know it," Alexis said and walked away.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

"I hate Wednesdays," Alexis said the next morning on the bus.

"Why?" Laura asked.

"I couldn't fall asleep before they started this time," Alexis said laughing.

"My parents are disgusting," Laura said.

"At least we agree on that," Alexis said.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

Thursday night at five after midnight Alexis snuck out again and met AJ down the street.

"Hi," Alexis said getting into the car and kissing him.

"Hey babe," he said and put the car into drive.

"I'm going crazy living with that man," Alexis said. "How do people live like that?"

"I wouldn't know," AJ said. "What'd he make you do now?"

"It's nothing in particular, it's just plain annoying. I can't even voice my opinion in that house because it's not a woman's job," Alexis said rolling her eyes. "I've never met a man that was so chauvinistic."

"I believe it," he replied. "I've seen how he has Sarah running around cooking dinner every night, then laundry, and then baking, cleaning the floors and if she has time she has to do the yard work."

"That about sums it up," Alexis said.

It took another fifteen minutes to get to his place.

"So how's school going?" AJ asked as they walked into the apartment.

"Alright I guess," Alexis answered. "I don't take it as seriously as Laura but I get by."

"That's good," he said and kissed her.

She pulled away after a while and took him by the hand to the bedroom. They made out for half an hour until they pulled apart from each other.

"So Mr. Styles," Alexis said propping herself up onto her elbow. "Tell me, what does your AJ stand for?"

"Why does everyone want to know that?" He asked her as he pulled his shirt off.

"I don't care about everyone else," Alexis replied. "Tell me."

"Why?"

"Because…" Alexis had to think for a few seconds. "Because you want to."

"Oh I do?" AJ asked and laughed. "Good to know."

"Good thing you have me to tell you what you want to do," Alexis laughed. "C'mon…"

"Alexis…" AJ said taking her hand. "No."

"Please?" Alexis asked giving him the best pouty face she could.

"Yeah, you see, that does about the opposite of what you're trying to achieve," AJ said to her.

"A…J…" Alexis said and began to throw a tantrum.

"Nope."

Alexis sat back and thought. Then she looked at him. She jumped onto his and began to tickle his stomach. Just as she thought, he was awfully ticklish.

"Okay!" He yelled and grabbed her wrists. "Okay…"

"So?"

"The A stands for Allen and the J stands for Jones," he said breathing deeply.

"Jones?" Alexis asked confused.

"My mother's maiden name," he said relaxing.

"Interesting," she said. "Can I call you Allen?"

"No," he replied bluntly.

"What about Al?"

"Definitely no," he said smiling.

"How about-"

"No," AJ said before she could finish. "It's AJ."

"Fine," Alexis said sitting down beside him.

She slowly slid down so that she was laying at his side. Her lips found his and she kissed him sweetly. He took her hand in his and pulled it across his body and over his head. She moved closer to him and kissed his harder. He took his other hand and placed it on her lower back. He pulled her shirt up and stroked her exposed skin. She let out a tiny moan but was almost ready to explode inside. She wanted to scream out in pleasure but she didn't want to get his hopes up, she wasn't ready to give herself to him yet.

"Oh God Alexis," AJ said and pulled her body closer to his.

This time it was Alexis who had to get herself out of the situation. She pulled her hand out of AJ's and rolled off of him. Her mind was spinning and she didn't know what she was getting herself into. Her body wanted him but she didn't want all of him just yet.

While she was trying to get her thoughts together AJ got up and began to kiss her again. She didn't refuse him. In fact she pulled him to her and kissed him harder. She moved back until she was sitting at the head of the bed and was leaning back against the headboard. To get closer to her AJ had separated her legs and moved between them. Alexis wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him as close as she could. They were kissing each other strongly but Alexis jumped when she felt AJ's hand on her upper thigh.

"It's alright," he whispered into her ear and then continued to kiss her.

When the two were worn out they pulled away from each other. Alexis let her head fall back against the wall and AJ rested his head on her chest. After a few moments he got off of her and helped her down from her position.

She was still breathing deeply when he laid down beside her. She rested her head on his chest, that was still heaving up and down, and looked at the clock. It was already four-thirty in the morning.

"Go to sleep for a while," AJ said to her.

She didn't fight with him, she was exhausted. She fell asleep right away.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

"Alexis," AJ said stroking her shoulder. "You gotta wake up."

She moaned and her hand slid down from his chest to his midsection.

He took her hand in his and then kissed it. "C'mon babe."

She took her hand out of his and rubbed his side.

"Alright," she said sitting up. "But only because you're sexy."

AJ smiled and caressed her back. "Are you hungry or anything?"

"Not really," Alexis said standing up but having trouble finding her balance.

AJ quickly got up and held her waist.

"Then we gotta get going because I let you sleep longer than I was supposed to," AJ said to her.

"What?" She asked looking at the clock. She was surprised when it was almost five-thirty. "What'd you do that for?"

"You needed it," he said locking the door.

"I could've lived without out," Alexis snapped.

"Not a morning person?" AJ asked laughing.

"I don't find this funny," Alexis replied.

"Neither do I," AJ said trying to hold back his laughs.

"Yeah you can laugh, you have nothing to worry about," Alexis said becoming angry.

"Oh cheer up," AJ said flooring the gas. "I won't make you late."

"You just ran a red," Alexis said pointing at the light that they had passed.

"Did you see a cop?" AJ asked.

"Are you trying to kill both of us?" Alexis asked back.

"Crabby," AJ said. "Hate to see what you would do if we were late."

"If we're late you're never going to be seeing me again," Alexis said.

"Would you calm down?" AJ asked. "It only takes twenty minutes."

"You said half an hour," Alexis said to him.

"So I lied," AJ said.

Alexis rolled her eyes.

The two continued to bicker until they reached the house.

"See? Twenty minutes. You still have fifteen," AJ said.

"Whatever," Alexis said opening the car door.

Before she could get out AJ grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. He kissed her once.

"Gonna miss me?" He asked.

"We'll see," Alexis said trying to leave.

"Not good enough," AJ said laughing as he held her wrist.

"Yeah, whatever," Alexis said and kissed him. "See ya."

"Bye," he said letting go of her wrist.

She closed the car door and quickly darted down the street. He watched and made sure that she made it alright and then left.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

It was a struggle for Alexis to make it through the day without falling asleep in any of her classes. But she made it through the day and was relieved when she saw the bus. As soon as she got on she got herself comfortable and closed her eyes.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

Alexis and Laura were standing around that evening at the arena when AJ walked past them with Jerry. Alexis watched him walk away and stared at him.

Laura gasped and covered her mouth.

"What?" Alexis asked confused.

"Are you in love?" Laura asked.

"No," Alexis answered as she began to fan herself. "But I'm in heat."

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥


	7. Caught In the Act

**_Caught In The Act_**

Later on that night when Alexis got to AJ's apartment she was exhausted but she still tried to make the most of it.

She wrapped his arms around his neck and began to kiss him. Alexis was shocked when he almost pushed her away.

"What was that for?" Alexis asked.

"You're tired," AJ said trying to take her hand. "I don't bring you here to only have fun."

Alexis looked down at the ground.

"Then why did you even pick me up tonight?"

"So that I could still be with you," AJ said touching her arm.

Alexis kept her gaze on the floor.

"Come on," AJ said and kissed her cheek. Alexis let out a whimper and put her head on his shoulder. "You still look cute though."

This time Alexis didn't fight when AJ bent down and picked her up. She wrapped her arm around his neck and closed her eyes. He gently set her down on the bed and covered her with the blankets. As he was leaving Alexis caught his hand and pulled him towards her.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Alexis asked. "You're staying here with me."

Alexis raised the covers and patted to the spot beside her. To keep from fighting with her again AJ got into the bed and wrapped his arms around her. He caressed her back and watched her slowly fall asleep. Once she was sleeping he let himself fall asleep.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

Alexis continued going to AJ's apartment six times a week for the next month.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

"So you have to fight Jeff?" Alexis asked.

"Unfortunately," AJ answered closing his eyes.

"Worried?"

"Not really," AJ said opening his eyes again. "Kind of hungry though."

Alexis looked and his and laughed. "That's all that you're feeling?"

"Right now," AJ said thinking about it. "Jarrett's no big deal."

"I'll go get you something to eat then," Alexis said getting off of the bed.

Alexis walked into the kitchen and started looking around. She was taken aback when she barely found anything. She stormed back into the bedroom.

"When was the last time that you ate?" Alexis asked angrily.

AJ just shrugged in response.

"AJ!" Alexis snapped. "Did Jerry cut your pay again?"

"Don't worry about it," AJ said standing up and stretching.

"How can I not worry about it?" Alexis asked him. "You've been paying me for good grades and you can't even afford to keep yourself alive."

"Just drop it," AJ said walking past her.

"I'm not going to drop it," Alexis said holding her ground. "You can't continue to live like this!"

"I've been doing it for a long time," AJ answered from the other room.

"Get your stuff, we're going out," Alexis ordered.

"Oh really?" AJ asked. "Last time I checked I was broke."

"Well I'm not, so hurry up," Alexis said.

"And where did you get this money from? You told me that Jerry takes all your pay."

"What he doesn't know about he can't take away," Alexis said pulling a card out of her purse. "When I lived in New York I had my own job. Saved the money and I still have it."

"We're not going out," AJ said to her.

"Would you quit being an ass?" Alexis asked.

"An ass?" AJ asked standing up in front of her. "You're the one who won't give it up."

Without thinking Alexis raised her hand and slapped him across the face. Once the deed was done Alexis' eyes went wide, she held her breath and watched him. The place where she had slapped him was a light pink and he rubbed his jaw. Alexis started to panic. She looked around for the closest exit while slowly backing away from him. She didn't know what to think when he let out a laugh.

"I think you won that one," AJ said smiling.

"What?" Alexis asked confused.

"Come here," AJ said motioning for her to come closer. "I'm not going to hit you."

Warily Alexis walked towards AJ and she was surprised when he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her gently.

"Sorry," Alexis said and rested her head on his chest.

"It's alright," AJ said and kissed the top of her head. "So you know any places that are open at two o'clock in the morning?"

"Seriously?" Alexis asked.

"You won," AJ answered.

"Not any off the top of my head," Alexis said. "But I'm sure if we drive around for a little bit we could find one."

"You're da boss," AJ said opening the door for her.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

It took only fifteen minutes for Alexis to find a restaurant that was open for twenty-four hours. The two stayed there for close to two hours and then it was time for Alexis to go back.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

"Finally a night to myself," Alexis said quietly as she flopped onto her bed.

It was only nine o'clock in the evening but she was happy to get some sleep. As soon as she laid down on the bed she fell asleep.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

That Saturday night Alexis watched the monitors in the back with Laura as AJ made his entrance and waited for Jeff.

"I have dibs on AJ," Alexis said.

"But I don't want my brother," Laura said disappointed.

"Deal with it," Alexis shot.

The match was a short one that ended up with Jeff winning due to outside interference from America's Most Wanted.

Alexis' first impulse was to run to AJ when he made his way into the back but she couldn't because Petey was talking to him about the match.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

"How are you feeling baby?" Alexis asked sitting down beside him on the bed.

"Sore," AJ said.

"Do you want me to do anything for you?" Alexis asked.

"Not really," AJ replied. "Unless you wanna-"

"AJ," Alexis said laughing. "No."

"Just considering the options," AJ said motioning for her to come closer to him.

"You were gonna win that match," Alexis said kissing his bottom lip. "I know it."

"Let's not talk about that," AJ said lifting her so that she was on top of him.

Alexis let her lips find his in a passionate kiss. Her hand caressed his chest while he held her tight. After a while Alexis let her hand slip down to his side and then she let her fingertips slide inside his pants causing him to moan loudly. His hand slipped down and rested on her ass causing her to jump.

"Alexis-"

"Just Lexi," Alexis said and continued to kiss him.

"Lexi," AJ said rolling her off of him. "I'm too tired to do much tonight."

"I understand," Alexis said kissing him once more. "Just go to sleep."

"Come here," AJ said spooning her from behind. "So what's up with just Lexi?"

"I like it more," Alexis replied. "You should consider yourself lucky though. I only let a few people call me Lexi."

"Oh really?" AJ asked kissing her shoulder.

"Yeah," Alexis said pushing her body against his.

He wrapped his arms around her firmly and kissed her ear.

"In that case, I love you Lexi," he said.

Alexis froze. 'Did he just say what I think he said?' She asked herself. She turned around and was about to ask him but he was already fast asleep.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

The next morning when the alarm clock rang Alexis was still awake. She hadn't been able to fall asleep all night. Her mind was racing. She still wasn't able to figure out whether he had said it or not. She felt his arm move on her hip and then leave her. Alexis rolled over and looked at AJ.

"Hey," he said still half asleep.

"Hi," Alexis said.

"Ready to get going?" He asked her.

"I guess so," she said getting up and fixing her hair.

The whole way back to Jerry's Alexis kept looking at AJ as if trying to find a clue in his face but she saw nothing different.

"So I'll see you tonight?" AJ asked.

"You know it," Alexis said getting out of the car and shutting the door.

She began to walk away when she heard AJ.

"Lexi!" AJ called from the car.

"Yeah?" She asked as she turned around.

"I love you," he said and sped off.

"Quit doing that!" Alexis screamed.

Alexis covered her mouth quickly and looked around. She didn't see anyone so she quickly ran back to the house. She climbed up the lattice and slowly crawled in the window.

"Ale-"

Alexis looked at the door. Jerry was standing there. She finished crawling in through the window and looked at him.

"What's all this about young lady?" Jerry asked.

Alexis didn't answer. Instead she stared at the floor.

"And I thought that I could trust you," Jerry said taking her by the arm. "Who were you with?"

"No one," Alexis said as he pulled her downstairs.

"So you sneak out to be by yourself?" Jerry asked.

"It's peaceful out there in the morning," Alexis lied. "I wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"That's a lie!" Jerry yelled and roughly sat her down on a kitchen chair.

Laura walked downstairs rubbing her eye.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Your cousin has been sneaking out!" Jerry yelled as Sarah entered the room.

"You can't be serious," Sarah in shock.

Laura looked as shocked as Alexis felt.

"What should her punishment be?" Jerry asked Sarah.

"I don't know," Sarah said sounding disappointed. "I just don't know."

"Well first of all I'll be nailing her window shut," Jerry said. "And I don't think that she should be allowed to leave the house, besides for school for two weeks. That also includes no television, no stereo and no computer."

"This is so unfair," Alexis mumbled from the chair.

"If I were you young lady I wouldn't be saying very much," Jerry snapped at her. "Now you can go and get changed and then clean all three bathrooms."

"That should be a shitty job," Alexis said making herself laugh.

Jerry grabbed her bottom jaw and squeezed it.

"Shut your mouth and do as you're told," he said. "Get to it!"

Alexis jumped up from the chair and ran upstairs.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥


	8. Bad Girls

**_Bad Girls_**

The following nights Alexis had stared out her window from midnight to twelve-thirty. Every night she saw AJ's car and she cried. She hated feeling like she was standing him up every night.

On the ninth day Alexis couldn't take it any more. At ten o'clock Alexis walked into Laura's bedroom and laid down on her bed.

"Yes?" Laura asked.

"I need to ask you a huge favor," Alexis said.

Laura put down the text book she was working from and looked at Alexis. "What do you need?"

"Let me sneak out of your window," Alexis said.

"You're trying to get my involved in this now?" Laura asked laughing.

"Please Laura," Alexis begged. "I need to see him."

"Need?" Laura asked.

"Yes, I'm desperate," Alexis said. "I'm a wreck."

Laura looked around the room and finally back at Alexis.

"Fine," Laura said. Alexis jumped up and hugged her cousin. "On one condition. If you get caught, I know nothing."

"Sounds good to me," Alexis said. "I love you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah, get out of here," Laura said. "I have to study."

"Your wish is my command," Alexis said and ran out of the room.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

That night Alexis got dressed and snuck out of her room into Laura's. Laura was already asleep so Alexis opened the window and slid out. She ran down the street and almost jumped into the car.

"Finally," AJ said and kissed her. "Where have you been?"

"Jerry caught me," Alexis said. "So I had to sneak out of Laura's window. He nailed mine shut."

"Asshole," AJ said floored the gas after the stop sign.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

The rest of the way to AJ's apartment Alexis told him about what Jerry had done. But once they were upstairs was another story.

"I missed you so much," Alexis said wrapping her arms around AJ.

"I missed you too," AJ said picking her up and carrying her to the bed.

He put her down and started kissing her strongly. He jumped back when she let out a cry.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My jaw hurts from Jerry," Alexis said rubbing her jaw.

"I'll kill the bastard," AJ said furiously.

"No it's alright," Alexis said pulling him back onto herself. "Just kiss me."

Reluctantly AJ gave up and kissed her softly.

"AJ?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah?" AJ asked looking into her eyes.

"I love you too," Alexis said and kissed him.

AJ smiled at her and kissed her sweetly.

"You scared me to death when you weren't there for over a week," AJ said to her.

"I know I felt terrible," Alexis said kissing him. "But I couldn't risk it so soon."

"I know," AJ said kissing her.

"I don't know what I would do without you," Alexis said holding him tightly against her.

"It's alright," AJ said kissing her neck. "You're here now."

"But I have to go back," Alexis said.

"I would love to take you Lexi but I can't," AJ said kissing her cheek.

"I know," Alexis said. "Just hold me."

"That's something that I can do," AJ said picking her up off of the bed and sitting her in his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his body and laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

"So how have you been doing?" Alexis asked.

"Well your cousin won't get off my ass," AJ said caressing her back. "But I did manage to beat him on Saturday."

"You're amazing," Alexis said and kissed his neck.

"Only amazing?" AJ asked. "According to moi, I'm phenomenal."

"Well you do think quite highly of yourself," Alexis laughed. "When are you defending?"

"In a week, on Sunday," AJ said. "Bound For Glory."

"You have nothing to worry about," Alexis said to him. "You'll probably beat him in like five minutes, tops."

"Do you want to head up my fan club?" AJ asked.

"I don't think that Jeff would approve," Alexis said relaxing.

"Probably not," AJ agreed.

Soon after Alexis fell asleep in AJ's arms.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

Alexis continued to sneak out of Laura's bedroom window after everyone had fallen asleep but that Saturday was a different story. When Alexis went into her bedroom she wasn't in bed. Her pajamas were on the floor in her closet and the window was partially open.

Alexis looked around for a while but scurried out of the room and down the lattice. When she was climbing down her hand landed on a piece of paper. She pulled it out and could only make out her name on the front. The letter was stuffed into her back pocket and she ran to meet AJ.

"What took so long?" AJ asked.

"Laura's gone," Alexis said confused. "Where would she be?"

"Beats me," AJ said. "Choir?"

"Shut up," Alexis said and playfully slapped his arm. "She's not always the perfect little Christian."

"I'm sure she's not," AJ joked.

"Ah, the note," Alexis said digging it out.

She flattened the piece of paper out and tried to make it out.

"Here," AJ said and turned on the interior light. "Better?"

"Just a tad," Alexis laughed.

She looked back at the note.

"What's it say?" AJ asked.

"It just says 'I'll explain later'," Alexis said. "What could she possibly have to explain?"

AJ shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Alexis asked.

"Bite me," AJ said as he made a sharp turn.

"How did you get your license?" Alexis asked.

"Who said that I had one?" AJ asked her.

Alexis rolled her eyes but couldn't hold the laugh back.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

Later on that night AJ and Alexis were lying down in bed when Alexis turned to him.

"I can ask you anything, right?" Alexis asked.

"I guess so," AJ said and kissed her nose. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you masturbate?" Alexis asked.

AJ's face twisted into one of shock and disgust.

"Oh c'mon," Alexis said to him. "You know you do."

AJ didn't reply.

"I knew it," Alexis said laughing. "When was the last time?"

"Why do you care?" AJ asked trying to avoid the topic.

"You're mine now, I care about everything," Alexis answered. "So?"

"We're not discussing this," AJ said rolling over.

"Yes we are," Alexis said jumping on him. "Was it like last night?"

"No," AJ said almost in disbelief.

She jumped over him and kept her legs over his.

"Just give me something to work with man," Alexis said propping her head up on her hand.

"It was before we got together," AJ said. "Now go away."

"Before we got together," Alexis said thinking. "Really?"

"Lexi," AJ said running his hand through his hair.

"So would this be before we got together together or met?" Alexis asked.

"I don't that that's any of your business," AJ said to her.

"Of course it is, it's about me," Alexis said. "Gonna tell me?"

"Together together," AJ answered.

"You so did the nasty about me," Alexis said covering her mouth. "You're a dirty boy."

"Why don't we talk about your masturbation?" AJ asked.

"It's simple, I don't," Alexis answered confidently. "But on another topic, tell me about your folks."

"My folks?" AJ asked.

"Your parents, whatever," Alexis said slowly cuddling up to him. "Just tell me something."

"There's not much to tell," AJ said slipping his arm around her shoulders.

"There has to be something or you wouldn't be avoiding it," Alexis said. "Please?"

AJ thought for a few seconds. "My mother left when I was seven and my sister was four. My father raised us. End of story."

"Why'd she leave?" Alexis asked.

"How the hell should I know?" AJ asked laughing. "I'm guessing it was because she was a nut."

"How nice," Alexis said laughing.

"It's the nicest thing I've said about her in years," AJ said resting his hand on Alexis' stomach.

Alexis turned to look at him and their eyes met. AJ kissed her strongly and pulled her close to him. They made out passionately for hours until the alarm clock started to ring.

"Dammit," Alexis said frustrated. "This is so annoying."

"It's better than nothing," AJ said getting off of her.

"Wait," Alexis said pulling him back onto her. She slowly put her hand up his shirt and felt his abs. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"C'mon," AJ said laughing and helping her up.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

When Alexis got in Laura was asleep in her bed. She would have woken her up but she had no time so she just ran to the bedroom and changed so that Jerry wouldn't get suspicious.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

"So what was last night all about?" Alexis asked Laura as they stood at their bus stop.

"It's a long story," Laura said turning a light shade of pink.

"I've got an hour," Alexis said as they got onto the bus. "Tell me."

"Okay, where to start," Laura said thinking. "Okay, I've been sneaking out of the house for the past two years."

"What?" Alexis asked in shocked. "Why?"

"I've been seeing Petey Williams," Laura explained.

"I don't get it," Alexis said. "Petey and AJ are best friends. Why wouldn't AJ know?"

"Because Petey decided that it would be best if AJ didn't know," Laura explained.

"Why didn't you tell me though?" Alexis asked confused.

"It didn't feel right," Laura said.

"Didn't feel right?" Alexis asked laughing. "What about every single time I was telling you about AJ?"

"It's more complicated than that," Laura said as she waved to someone. "But if you think about it, it's the same way that AJ's not telling Petey about him and you."

Alexis shook her head. "So you know everything and the rest of us know nothing?"

"Kind of," Laura said. "You and AJ both don't know about Petey and me, and Petey doesn't know about you two."

"What about your study groups?" Alexis asked.

"Oh I was studying," Laura said defending herself. "Human Anatomy 101 if you know what I mean."

"This is really not what I suspected," Alexis said still to some extent in shock.

"I don't think that anyone would've," Laura said laughing

"Two and a half years?" Alexis asked.

Laura nodded.

"Fascinating," Alexis said thinking.

"That's why I sent Petey to pick you up at the airport the first day," Laura said. "When I saw him that evening he said that you were a bitch."

Alexis covered her mouth, holding back a laugh.

"I don't think that even begins to describe the way that I acted that day," Alexis said laughing even harder.

"Forgiven then?"

"Yeah, whatever," Alexis said trying to catch her breath.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

The girls continued talking until they got to school and then the conversation continued when they were on the bus after school.

"So how in God's name did the two of you meet?" Alexis asked.

"It was actually pretty normal," Laura said thinking back. "He was the new guy, I was showing him around, and boom, it happened."

"Just boom?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, boom," Laura replied.

"Interesting," Alexis said.

"Nah, not really," Laura replied. "I was so jealous when you told me about you and AJ."

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

"So you've been seeing Petey?" AJ asked Laura. "Williams?"

"Yes," Laura laughed.

"And you've been seeing her?" Petey asked AJ as he pointed at Alexis.

"Yeah," AJ said as the two guys looked at each other.

"It's not that confusing," Alexis said.

"I'm not confused, I'm relieved," AJ said to her.

"Huh?" Alexis asked.

"Well yeah, I thought that Petey was gay," AJ replied.

"You thought I was gay?" Petey asked AJ. "I thought you were gay!"

"Why didn't you two just ask each other?" Laura asked laughing.

Petey and AJ both looked at her.

"Because we're men," AJ replied. "We don't have too much intellect."

"Obviously," Laura said.

"But on another topic," Petey said. "Party tonight at my place!"

"I don't know man," AJ said looking at Alexis.

"Yeah, c'mon, it'll be fun," Alexis said standing beside him.

"Please come," Laura said. "It's gonna rock."

"Well if you want to," AJ said wrapping his arm around her. Then he looked at Laura. "I guess I'll pick you up tonight too."

"Might as well," Petey said.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

"Hurry up, he'll be waiting," Alexis said quietly as she began to climb out the window.

"I'm coming," Laura said following.

The girls ran out to AJ's car and hopped in.

"About time," AJ said putting the car into drive. "I've been waiting for seven minutes. I'll bring a book next time."

"Aww…poor baby," Alexis said kissing his cheek. "Did you just shave?"

"Yeah," AJ replied. "You?"

"Nah, this morning," Alexis answered. "What about you Laura? When did you shave?"

"This evening," she replied.

"Ha!" AJ said pointing at Alexis. "You're going to be hairiest!"

"Shut up," Alexis said laughing. "So where does Petey live?"

"In a house," AJ said before Laura could speak.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't shut it!" Alexis yelled and playfully slapped his arm.

"Yeah, but then you'd have nobody to drive," AJ said stopping at a red.

It only took another ten minutes to get to Petey's house and by the time they got there there were already tons of cars.

"Who's all here?" Alexis asked.

"Just friends," Laura said getting out after Alexis. "Don't worry, all of these people know."

"So all of these people knew except us?" Alexis asked referring to herself and AJ.

"Oh get over it," Laura said walking up to the house and opening the door.

AJ wrapped his arm around Alexis' shoulders and held her tightly against himself.

"You look hott," AJ whispered in her ear.

"Thanks," Alexis said putting her arm around his waist. "You do too."

Everyone was having a blast when AJ led Alexis into the living room where Petey was already entertaining his guests.

"That's enough of this!" A guy yelled and turned the sound system on as loud as it could go.

The first song that came on was 'We Be Burning' by Sean Paul.

"Yeah!" Alexis yelled to the guy.

"Here," Petey said coming up to them. "Have a drink."

They both took a beer from Petey and then watched as he danced with Laura.

"How?" Alexis asked.

"No clue," AJ replied.

"Betcha we could show 'em up," Alexis said smiling at AJ.

"Ya think so?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, I do," Alexis said taking AJ by the hand and pulling him close to her.

As soon as Petey and Laura saw Alexis and AJ they began grinding even harder. The two couples continued the friendly competition for the rest of the evening stopping every once in a while for a drink break.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥


	9. Simply ‘Irresistible’

**_Simply 'Irresistible'_**

Alexis and AJ went out on double dates with Petey and Laura about once a week. They still had each other for five days of a week for those four months.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

"So what are we doing tonight?" Alexis asked Laura on the bus to the arena.

"I have no idea, I thought that I'd ask Petey," Laura said.

"Sounds good," Alexis said yawning.

"Tired?"

"After last night, hell yeah," Alexis said closing her eyes and leaning her head against the window.

Laura laughed. "How late was it?"

"Five thirty when we got home," Alexis said trying to keep herself awake. "For the fourth night in a row."

"Good times," Laura said, now yawning as well.

"Can we just sit around tonight?" Alexis asked. "I really don't feel like going out."

"Me neither," Laura said as she pulled the cord. "Why don't we get the guys to rent movies?"

"Sounds good," Alexis said following Laura. "Tell them they can get whatever they want, I'm probably gonna doze off at the beginning anyways."

"So I don't get a say?" Laura asked.

"Nope," Alexis said as they walked into the arena.

Laura and Alexis both waved at Eric who happily waved back.

"I'll catch ya later," Alexis said throwing her stuff in the main office. "I have to go check on my baby."

"See ya," Laura said and walked away.

Alexis walked into the back of the arena where the locker rooms were. She looked around for a couple minutes before she found AJ's.

"Hey," she said. "How are ya?"

"Sore," he said as he taped up his wrists.

"Want a massage?" Alexis asked rubbing his shoulders.

"Not right now babe," he said and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I have to get going."

"Is it alright if we just go over to Petey's tonight?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, sure," AJ said. "What are we doing there?"

"Sleeping," Alexis said yawning.

"Alright Sleepy," AJ said kissing her again. "Get to work."

"My pleasure," Alexis said and left the room.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

That night at Petey's Alexis was still exhausted and spent the beginning of the evening leaning on AJ.

"Tired?" AJ asked jokingly.

"Nope," Alexis said with closed eyes.

AJ moved off of the couch and onto the floor. Alexis made a grunting noise that showed her dissatisfaction. AJ made a grunting noise back at her and laughed. Alexis leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she rested her head behind his neck while he caressed her leg.

"Why didn't you just say that you were tired to come tonight?" AJ asked her quietly.

She grunted out the words 'I don't know' and said nothing else.

"C'mon," AJ said lifting her back into a sitting position.

She gave a quiet mumble but didn't say too much. He picked her up laid her head in his lap and let her stretch out on the rest of the couch. Alexis got comfortable squirming and wriggling around and then fell asleep. AJ ran his fingers through her hair and stroked her back.

"And you two have never had sex?" Petey asked.

AJ shook his head.

"Then how can you sit there, with her head in your lap, and not be completely turned on?" Petey asked mystified.

AJ shrugged.

"It's just not like that," AJ said looking at her.

She moved her arm and turned around.

"And how long have you two been together?"

AJ thought about for a few seconds and then laughed. "I think it's been eight months."

"You haven't gotten laid in eight months?" Petey asked as if it was unbelievable. "That's funny."

"You're lucky you're going out with her cousin," AJ said motioning to Alexis, "or your ass would be kicked so badly."

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

Five nights later Alexis went over to AJ's.

"Feeling better now that you have a few good night sleeps?" AJ asked her.

"Yeah," Alexis said holding his hand as they walked upstairs.

"Hello sir," the homeless man said to AJ. "And sir's lady."

"Hi," Alexis said smiling and waving.

"Sure was nice outside today," he said hobbling in the other direction.

"Wasn't it snowing?" Alexis asked AJ quietly.

"Last I checked it was," AJ said laughing.

"I have to go water the flowers," the old man said going down the stairs.

Alexis and AJ both laughed shaking their heads.

Once inside the apartment AJ went to the bathroom and Alexis went to the bedroom.

"So what's on the agenda?" AJ asked when he got out.

Alexis looked around, she was obviously uncomfortable.

"I'm still kind of tired," Alexis said.

"Whatever you want," AJ said shutting off the light and laying down beside her.

AJ wrapped both of his arms protectively around her. Alexis laid in the bed but knew that she wasn't going to be able to sleep. Her mind was racing but she didn't know how to talk to AJ about it. So instead of talking to him she tried to fall asleep. She turned this way and then that way. She couldn't get comfortable.

"What's wrong Lexi?" AJ asked stroking her side.

"Nothing," Alexis said burying her face in the pillow.

'You had the perfect opportunity!' Alexis yelled to herself.

AJ reached over Alexis and turned the light on.

"Lexi," AJ said firmly. "What is it?"

Alexis looked around once again and then met his eyes.

"Do you think that I'm mean to you?" She asked.

"What?" AJ asked surprised by the question.

"You know…" Alexis whimpered.

"No, I have no idea," AJ said to her.

"With not letting you have sex," Alexis said.

"I told you before that I could care less," AJ said kissing her neck.

"You're lying," Alexis said.

"Why would I lie?" AJ asked trying not to laugh.

"Please, guys think about sex every eighteen seconds," Alexis said rolling her eyes.

"I never denied that," AJ said. "I'll tell you the same thing that I've told you a dozen times. I don't care if we have sex or not. I love you and I want you to feel comfortable."

"I love you," Alexis said and kissed him.

"I love you too," he said kissed her.

When AJ pulled away Alexis still had her arms around him.

"AJ," she said. "I wanna be yours."

"What?" He asked.

She pulled him closer and put her lips on his ear. "Make me yours."

He pulled away and looked at her. She smiled and gave him a little nod.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah," Alexis said rubbing his back. "I want to be yours and only yours."

"Alright then," AJ said reaching up and over her.

He shut the light off and when he came back down he kissed her gently. He positioned himself on top of her and deepened the kiss. He caressed her arm and pulled her snugly against himself.

She held on to him as he began to move lower down her neck to her chest. He helped her out of her shirt and then looked at her chest. He kissed the tops of her breasts and looked at her. She looked comfortable for him so he unhooked her bra. She began to squirm because she felt awkward.

"Shh…" he said and kissed her. "You're beautiful."

Instead of replying she pulled her to him in a deep kiss. He held her body close to his and caressed her bare back. Then he left her mouth and kissed a trail to her ear. When she started to loosen up again he let her body go and rest serenely on the bed.

Instead of going to her breasts again he went to her abdomen and kissed all around her navel. When she remained calm he took her skirt off and looked at her legs. He gently took her left leg and kissed a trail from her knee to hip. Then he kissed a spot above her underwear.

"AJ…" Alexis started.

"It's alright babe," AJ said kissing her cheek. "I'm not gonna anything that you don't want me to."

She burrowed her head in his neck and held him.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Alexis said and kissed his neck.

"Okay," he said and kicked off his jeans.

Alexis felt his hand slide up her side and underneath her underwear. He slowly pulled them down and then off of her. His hand ran over her ass and then moved to a more vulnerable part of her body. Her back arched when he touched her and she let out a moan.

AJ began to kiss her again. His hands ran all over her body and he loved the way that she responded. Then he pulled his boxers off. He kissed her for a while and rubbed against her. Alexis held him closely and wrapped one leg around him. He pulled away from her, gave her peck on the lips and positioned himself.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded and held her breath. He quickly inserted himself into her and he felt her nails in his back and he began to move faster. His mouth covered hers before she could scream and he held the taut kiss for as long as he could before he had to pull his mouth away from hers. By that time she was moaning loudly along with him.

When he pulled himself out he was exhausted but he had to make sure that she was alright. He rolled onto his side and looked at her.

"How are you?" He asked sincerely.

"Good," she said breathing deeply.

"Come here," he said gently pulling her towards him.

She got as close as she could to him and wrapped an arm around his chest. He reached towards the edge of the bed and pulled the blankets that had come off during the episode. He covered her up and then worried about himself. He kissed her and when he did he saw the clock. It was five in the morning. There was no way that he was going to get her back by six, she was worn out.

"Lexi," AJ said gently. "What time do you get up on Saturdays?"

"Ten," Alexis said resting her head on his shoulder.

"And Jerry doesn't check?"

"Nope," Alexis replied. "And Laura told them that I had a headache so they wouldn't."

AJ was going to say something but she was already fast asleep.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

* * *

**I have started writing another new story, yet again. The new one is called Back Off and is about an inter-gender division in TNA but dear Mr. Styles doesn't want to be a part of it. So if you want you can go and R&R that one too.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! More coming soon!**

**Katie**


	10. Discovery

Discovery

AJ stayed up and watch Alexis sleep for close to three hours before he decided to wake her up.

He rubbed his hand on her arm and smiled as she wrapped an arm around his abdomen and drifted off into a deeper sleep. He didn't want to wake her up, she looked gorgeous when she slept.

"Lexi baby," AJ said running his fingers through her hair. "You gotta wake up."

Her eyes slowly opened. She wasn't ready to be woken yet. She balled her hand up into a fist, rested it on AJ's chest and closed her eyes again.

AJ caressed her bare back and shoulder.

"Come on," he said laughing. "You can do it."

Alexis opened her eyes, pushed herself up, moved more onto AJ, rested her head on his other shoulder and closed her eyes again.

"How many different ways can you use me as a pillow?" AJ asked her.

Alexis shrugged. "You're comfy."

AJ laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I have to get you back soon," AJ said to her. "You can sleep for as long as you want there."

"No," Alexis said and kissed AJ's neck. "I wanna stay with you."

"Lexi, I would love to spend the entire day laying with you in this bed but I can't," AJ said. "Especially if you're naked."

Alexis smiled. "You're so dirty."

"You're the one that's naked," AJ replied.

"So are you," Alexis answered.

"And how would you know this?"

"Because I can feel you on my leg right now," Alexis said kissing him.

"Oh well," AJ said. "It's more comfortable this way."

Alexis laughed and wrapped one of the blankets around herself. "Where'd my clothes get to?" She asked looking around the room.

"No idea," AJ said stretching out. "Check the floor."

Alexis bent over the bed and picked up her clothes.

"Stop staring at my ass Styles," Alexis said when she got back up.

"Can't help it," AJ said as she walked into the bathroom.

When Alexis was in the bathroom AJ took the opportunity to get dressed and find his keys. Soon after Alexis was ready to go.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

"I really don't wanna go back into that house," Alexis said looking behind her.

"You don't have to yet," AJ said turning her head towards his and kissing her.

Alexis responded with a fiery kiss. They continued to kiss for another ten minutes. When Alexis pulled away she saw a car speed past.

"Wasn't that Jeff?" Alexis asked.

"You're just being paranoid," AJ said kissing her again. "But you probably should get going.

"Yeah," Alexis said getting out of the car. "Love me?"

"Uncontrollably," AJ replied. "I'll see you at the arena later."

"For sure," Alexis said and walked back towards the house.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

AJ and Alexis spent the rest of the week seeing only each other.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

Saturday morning Alexis ran into Laura's bedroom and jumped onto the bed. Laura didn't seem to be disturbed so Alexis began bouncing on the bed. Laura's eyes opened wide and before Alexis could speak Laura shoved her off of the bed and onto the floor with a thud. Alexis was going to yell at Laura but by the time she got herself together Laura was screaming in the bathroom.

Alexis got up just as Sarah ran up the stairs and into the bathroom to tend to her daughter.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

Later on that same evening Alexis knocked gently on the door. "How are ya feeling?"

Laura shrugged.

"So I guess you're not going out this evening," Alexis said walking up to the bed.

Laura shook her head no and then cleared her throat. "You can use the 'secret' window though."

Alexis didn't say anything. She sat down on the floor beside the bed and waited until Laura fell asleep. Then she went to her room, got dressed, climbed out the window and met AJ.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

At four o'clock that morning Sarah walked up the stairs. She felt that it was her duty to make sure that her daughter had everything that she needed.

Once upstairs Sarah took one last look around. She was leaving the room when she felt a cool breeze. She looked around the room and saw that the window was open a crack.

"We can't have this," Sarah said and gently closed the window.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

"I'll see you tonight," Alexis laughed.

"You'd better," AJ said and kissed her again.

"You're way too overly affectionate," Alexis said brushing her hair back.

"I'm not humping your leg yet," AJ replied.

"That's about the only thing," Alexis laughed. "See ya."

AJ let go of her hand and watched her leave the car.

"Bye," she said again and watched him drive away.

Alexis skipped to the house, climbed the lattice, and pulled on the window. She looked down. The window was closed. Alexis began to panic. She peered into the window but Laura was not in her bed. After considering her options Alexis reluctantly climbed down the lattice and walked around to the front of the house. When Alexis tried the door it opened. She tried to quietly sneak into the house. She made it halfway up the stairs when she heard Jeff call her name.

Alexis turned around and saw Jeff and Jerry standing in the doorway.

"Hi," Alexis said giving a wave.

"You're just in time for breakfast," Jeff said taking her hand.

"Then I should probably go and wash my face," Alexis said turning around.

"No no," Jeff said laughing. "You're beautiful the way that you are."

Alright," Alexis said walking with the two men back into the dining area. "Where's Laura?"

"Watching television in the den," Jerry replied. "She's feeling about the same as yesterday."

"That sucks," Alexis said looking around.

"So how's school going for you Lexi?" Jeff asked.

"School's good," Alexis replied.

"And how's AJ?"

Alexis froze.

¥¥¥¥¥¥


	11. Abysmal Nightmares

Atrocious Nightmares

"Well how is he?" Jeff asked. "He's looked quite tired at work lately."

"You know at first I took your side Alexis," Jerry said walking around the table until he was standing behind her. "I didn't want to believe Jeff when he told me that he saw you two just a few houses down making out in AJ's car."

Alexis kept her gaze fixed on the table.

"Say something!" Jerry yelled at her.

Alexis jumped and felt her skin go cold. She broke out into a cold sweat.

"But that feeling of hearing that you were making out with Styles in his car passed. They were replaced by a much scarier feeling. Do you want to take a guess at how I felt when Jeff told me that he saw you on top of AJ, and beneath AJ, and every other position possible at AJ's apartment?" Jerry asked her.

Alexis' mind was spinning. She felt nauseous but there was no way in hell that she was going to let it show.

Alexis looked up at Jerry calmly. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Jerry laughed let out an immoral laugh. The laugh itself was enough to make Alexis show her true feelings.

"Well Lexi, I do believe that that's what AJ calls you," Jeff started, "we took the first step this morning while you were still out. We put a lock on your bedroom door so that you can't get out."

Alexis looked around the room but couldn't see a fast escape.

"I think we should take her up to look at it," Jerry said.

"Good idea," Jeff said and dug his fingers into Alexis' arm.

He wrenched her out of the chair. Alexis let out a scream but no one really seemed to care. Jeff yanked her up the stairs, twisting her arm when she didn't move fast enough. Jerry opened the door and Jeff pushed her in.

"You better hope to high hell that lover boy isn't home," Jeff said and slammed the door. Then the lock clicked.

Alexis' back throbbed when it hit the bed post but she jumped up and tried the door. No luck, it wasn't going to open. She tried pulling on the window but it was no use the nails were too strong.

Alexis wiped the tears away from her eyes and looked around. Every thing that could've been used as a weapon in some way was removed. There was nothing.

Alexis fell to the floor crying. She got herself so worked up that felt as if she were going to throw up. It wasn't until she tried to stand again did she notice that her high heels were still on.

Before she had a chance to think she felt her foot go through the window. She kicked it a few more times to get the big pieces to fall. Then she jumped down onto the roof, climbed half way down the lattice in record time, and jumped. She hit the ground and noticed then that her arms were both bleeding. The image terrified her but she started to run.

By the time that Alexis reached the other part of the city she was exhausted. She had had enough to take buses three times but they didn't seem to go fast enough.

She ran up to the building, threw the door open and ran up three flights of stairs.

"I wouldn't go up there," the old mad said.

"Get lost!" Alexis yelled and continued to climb the stairs.

"Pretty scary up there," the old man replied.

Pretty scary? Pretty scary didn't begin to describe what she found.

The door was wide open and there were things everywhere. The place was absolutely destroyed. She looked around for a few minutes before she found AJ.

"Oh God!" Alexis screamed and ran to him.

She hit her knees and wiped away some of the blood.

"Are you okay?" She asked through her own tears.

She took his hand in hers and held onto it tightly.

"AJ…C'mon baby, say something," Alexis said stroking his cheek.

Alexis didn't get a response but she got a cough and that was enough for now. She looked at his face but that wasn't where the damage was done. When she put her hand on his abdomen her hand was soaked. She pulled it away and was appalled. She didn't want to do it but in one swift movement she pulled his shirt up and looked at the multiple lacerations. Her hand covered her mouth.

"And to think that you did all of this."

Alexis jumped up and turned around. Jeff was standing in the doorway.

"How could you do this!" She screamed.

"Do _this_?" Jeff asked walking closer to her and motioning to AJ. "_This_ is nothing. He isn't dead. Not yet anyways."

"What do you want me to do?" Alexis screamed. "I loved him!"

"Love doesn't do this to a person," Jeff said looking at AJ.

"You know nothing about love," Alexis said.

He tried to get past Alexis but she wasn't going to let him.

"Don't you dare touch him," Alexis said in the calmest voice she could muster.

"Who's going to stop me?" Jeff asked.

Alexis didn't answer. She just stood her ground.

"Being tough for your man?" Jeff asked laughing. "Cute."

Alexis was going to kick Jeff in the groin but he moved and then punched her in the side. She let out a cry of pain.

"C'mon boys," Jeff called.

When Alexis looked up she saw four huge men enter the room.

"Grab them both," he directed.

The men picked Alexis up first and she watched as they roughly picked AJ up. Then as if on cue Jerry walked into the room and looked at both of them. The two men holding AJ revived him and he opened his eyes but it was obvious that he had no idea with as to where he was or the amount of punishment that his body had been through. Alexis began crying and only infuriated Jerry.

"Shut up!" He yelled and backhanded Alexis.

Alexis dropped her head and looked at the floor.

"Now listen up Styles," Jerry said getting right into his face. "Did you have sex with my niece?"

AJ didn't answer, he couldn't.

"Answer me!" Jerry yelled.

Once again AJ was silent. So Jeff kicked AJ in the abdomen.

"Stop it!" Alexis screamed and tried to get out of the grasp of the two men. Then one of the men kicked her in the back.

This time Jerry wasn't so nice. He jerked AJ's head back.

"Did you fuck her!" Jerry yelled.

More silence.

The two men holding AJ dropped him and Jeff repeatedly kicked AJ.

"Are you going to answer?" Jerry asked Alexis. "Did you fuck him?"

Alexis thought of all the possible answers that she could give him but none of them seemed to be the one that Jerry wanted to hear.

"You are one dumb bitch," Jerry said to Alexis. "Get her in the car."

The two men obeyed Jerry and started taking Alexis downstairs. After the first flight of steps Alexis saw the old man.

"Hi sir's lady and sir's lady's friends," the old man said.

"Get the fuck out of here," one of the men said and shoved the old man.

The old man fell down the stairs and stopped in a gruesome position. Alexis didn't dare make a sound but she was horrified. The old man lay at the bottom of the stairs not moving.

Once they were outside the men shoved Alexis into the car and sat on either side of her as Jerry and Jeff got into the front.

When they got to the house the two big men left leaving Alexis with Jerry and Jeff.

Again they pulled her up the stairs but this time they entered the bedroom with her. Jerry left for only a few moments and then came back something shiny in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Alexis asked, her voice shaking along with the rest of her body.

"We're going to take away another thing that you love," Jeff said to her.

Alexis felt Jeff's fingers dig into her shoulders and collarbone. Then she heard the sound of scissors opening and closing. Her eyes went wide and she began to struggle. She learned fast that the harder she struggled the deeper Jeff's fingers dug into her.

So instead of struggling Alexis let herself go. She cried harder than she had cried in her entire life. She thought about AJ and what he probably went through, she thought about the pain that was surging through her body, all of her hair that they were cutting off of her head.

Before she knew it they were done. She felt her head but felt no hair. This only caused Alexis to cry harder. Her fists pounded the bed and she started to go hysterical. She was in such a frenzy that she didn't see Jerry come back into the room and nail a piece of plywood over the open window.

Alexis worked for hours to try to get herself to calm down but every time she started she pictured AJ laying bloody and beaten on the floor. Her body eventually shut down and she passed out.

¥¥¥¥¥¥


	12. Lonely Days and Lonely Nights

Lonely Days and Lonely Nights

Alexis woke up with a pounding headache. She didn't know where she was and she had no idea why her head was pounding.

Then it all came flooding back to her. All the blood, all the pain, all the tears.

She picked herself up off the floor and looked around. The room was black. She walked to the door and tried to turn the light on but the light didn't turn on.

Alexis felt her way back to the bed and laid down. She was exhausted and in pain. Pains were shooting through her arms and legs. She closed her eyes but every time she did she saw AJ, but they weren't nice images. She saw his blood, his abdomen ripped open, the slashes on his face.

"It's all my fault," Alexis said quietly, her voice breaking.

She held her pillow tightly against her chest and buried her face into it. She began to cry again, this time not worried about if any one heard or what any one would do.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

Laura sat in the room across from her cousin and held her hands over her ears. She had been listening to Alexis cry for hours upon hours. Every time that Alexis began crying Laura did too.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

Alexis woke up again. This time she could hear people rumbling about downstairs, as if it were a normal morning. But it wasn't a normal morning. Her room was still pitch black, her arms still full of crusted blood, her head still pounding. She rolled over on the bed and felt something soft. She tried to feel what it was without picking it up but she couldn't. So she picked it up and screamed. It was her hair. She had forgotten all about her long, beautiful brunette locks.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

It wasn't until the next day when Alexis heard the door open and saw Sarah step into the bedroom.

"Get up," Sarah instructed.

Alexis didn't have the energy or the willpower.

So this time Sarah grabbed Alexis by the arm and pulled her out of the bedroom. She roughly directed Alexis into the bathroom.

"Use the facilities," Sarah instructed.

Alexis looked at the toilet and then looked at Sarah.

"Now!" Sarah barked.

Alexis slowly pulled her skirt down and sat down on the toilet. Alexis looked at Sarah.

"What?"

"I can't go if you're watching me," Alexis said.

"Too bad," Sarah answered. "Now go."

It took Alexis a little while to relax but she finally did.

"Now get into the shower."

"Why do you have to be in here?" Alexis asked.

"So you don't run away again," Sarah replied and motioned to the window. "Do you want a shower or not?"

"Not if you're going to be watching me," Alexis said.

"Good, get back to your room," Sarah said.

Alexis did as she was told.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

This went on for days. The only contact that Alexis had was with Sarah. It wasn't until days later that there was a knock on the door.

"What?" Alexis asked weakly.

"It's me," Laura whispered. "Come to the door."

Alexis took her time and crawled towards to the door.

"What do you want?" Alexis asked leaning on the door for support.

"How are you?" Laura asked.

Alexis grunted.

"How are you holding up?" Laura asked rephrasing her question.

"How am I holding up?" Alexis asked laughing. "I haven't eaten or drank anything in days. I can't sleep because every time I do I see blood. When I go to the bathroom I have to be watched. I lost all of my hair. I haven't showered since the before I was left to die in here."

Laura didn't have a response.

"That's what I thought," Alexis said. "You're just like them. You could care less."

"That's not true," Laura hissed. "I've been risking my ass for you lately."

"And what exactly have you done?" Alexis asked. "For all I know it was you who put me in this predicament."

"So you're blaming me?" Laura asked. She could hear Alexis moving back towards the bed. "I guess you could care less about AJ."

Alexis stopped.

"What do you know?"

"Take it back Lexi," Laura said. "You know damn well that I didn't rat you out."

"Fine, it's not your fault," Alexis said. "How's AJ?"

"AJ's out of the hospital," Laura said hugging herself. "But my dad's making him go back to work."

"Surprise surprise," Alexis replied. "Have you seen him?"

"No I haven't, but I was talking to Petey," Laura answered. "Petey said not to worry about him and that he's a tough guy."

Alexis felt the tears running down her cheeks and Laura could hear her crying again.

"How can you possibly sit there and tell me not to worry about him?" Alexis asked wiping her eyes. "Especially when I know that he's like that because of me."

"I was just trying to make you feel better," Laura said.

"Whatever," Alexis said. "Go to sleep, _you_ have school tomorrow."

¥¥¥¥¥¥

After Sarah had taken Alexis to the bathroom Alexis was shocked when Sarah gave her a piece of toast and bottle of water.

"Make that last the entire day," Sarah said and left Alexis alone in the darkness.

Alexis has happy for the food and water but she didn't eat. She couldn't. She still felt nauseous all the time.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

Laura talked to Alexis every third night for the next two months. Alexis still only got a piece of toast and a bottle of water every day. She was still supervised when she went to the bathroom and had showers.

As if that all wasn't bad enough Alexis was sinking faster and faster into a depression. She was only eating half a piece of toast every second day, drinking as little as possible, sleeping whenever she could and thinking disheartening thoughts the rest of the day.

Most of her thoughts were about AJ. It had been two months and AJ had begun avoid Petey and Laura all the time. AJ rarely asked how Alexis was and it broke Alexis' heart to know that he didn't care anymore. He obviously thought that she wasn't worth all the punishment.

The strange part was that Jeff and Jerry still wanted an answer to whether the two of them had slept together. AJ still never answered and he would get a beating every time. If they asked Alexis she also refused to answer, not for herself, but so that AJ didn't get hurt anymore.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Laura asked one night. "Maybe he thinks that you gave up."

"Don't bother," Alexis replied. "He's probably happier this way."

"Then why don't you give my dad an answer?" Laura asked.

"Because I still love AJ and I don't want anything bad to happen to him," Alexis answered.

"What happens if you say yes?"

"If I say yes," Alexis started, "then both AJ and I get hurt."

"And if you say no?"

"Then they only go after AJ," Alexis replied. "So you see? I can't give them an answer."

¥¥¥¥¥¥


	13. The Hardest Thing To Do

The Hardest Thing To Do

Alexis laid on the bed with her hands on her stomach, or what was left of her stomach. She was gradually wasting away and she could care less.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

"Lexi," Laura said from the door.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"I have something for you," Laura said. "I'm gonna slip it under the door."

Alexis was curious so she made her way over to the door.

When she got there she picked up the unfamiliar object.

"What is it?" Alexis asked.

"Chocolate, now eat it," Laura instructed. "It'll give you energy."

Alexis was going to say something but didn't. Instead she did as she was told and took a bite. It was delicious. At least more delicious than dry toast. She finished the bar and gave the wrapper back to Laura. Gratitude would have been expressed but Alexis was too tired so she just went back to sleep.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

The next morning Alexis woke up to screams. Numerous screams. All Sarah's. Then she heard someone slamming something. Her immediate decision? Jerry had gotten angry and was throwing things around again. He did it a lot lately and Alexis had gotten used to it. He never bothered her so she could care less.

Then the door knob began to shake. Alexis was going to sit up but there was no use and no energy to do so.

She was stunned when the door shattered. She looked and thought that she was just having another dream because AJ was walking towards her.

"Lexi baby," AJ said kneeling down beside her.

He stroked her arm.

That had never happened in her dreams. Was he actually there?

Alexis lifted her hand and felt his cheek. He held her hand and then kissed it.

"It's alright Lexi," AJ said kissing her cheek. "I'm here for you now."

Alexis tried to cry but nothing came out. AJ wiped the tears that were on his cheek and was shocked when he looked at midsection.

"How much weight have you lost?" He asked.

Alexis shrugged.

"Are they starving you?" AJ asked her.

Alexis wasn't even listening to the questions. He was there and that was all that mattered. She slowly sat herself up and wrapped her arms around him.

"What happened to you hair?" AJ asked.

That question started the waterworks. Alexis felt her head.

"Oh baby," AJ said wrapping his arms around her. "I could care less."

"Get out of my goddamned house!" Jerry yelled from the doorway.

AJ quickly stood up and looked at Jerry. His gazed then went back to Alexis. Alexis could see his heart break as he spoke.

"I'll make you a deal," AJ said looking down at Alexis. He took her hand in his and looked at Jerry. "If you agree to put her back in school, feed her properly, let her grow her hair out and see daylight I will leave her alone and never speak to her again."

"What a load of bullshit," Jerry said laughing. "You actually think that I'm going to believe that?"

"I've crossed you before Jerry," AJ said. "I think I've learned my lesson."

"You're not that type of person," Jerry said. "What are you getting out of this?"

"The satisfaction of knowing that she's alright," AJ replied. "That's all that I need."

"And you'll leave her alone forever?" Jerry asked.

AJ looked down at Alexis who was looking at him in shock. He choked back tears, looked at Jerry and nodded.

"Forever," AJ said closing his eyes. He felt Alexis' hand slip out of his.

"But before we can make this official Alexis has to agree that she won't try to run away," Jerry stated.

AJ looked at Alexis again. It broke his heart to look at her and know that she was in pain. He knelt down in front of her caressed her arms.

"You have to do this," AJ said to her. "We can't be together. It wasn't meant to happen."

"Yes it was," Alexis said to him. "How can you even believe the stuff that is coming out of your mouth? If it wasn't meant to happen then we would've got caught a lot sooner. If it wasn't meant to happen you wouldn't have fallen in love with me and I you. If it wasn't supposed to happen-"

"I know Lexi!" AJ said firmly grabbing her hands. "I know."

AJ looked at Alexis and saw her heart shatter into hundreds of thousands of pieces. Alexis pulled her hands out of his and gave him a look. It was the same look that you would give a complete stranger on the street.

Alexis looked at Jerry. "It's a deal." Then she looked at AJ who looked as if he just lost the best thing in the world. "Get out."

Jerry kept his place in the room as if he enjoyed the performance. AJ got back up to his feet, walked to the door, and then looked back at Alexis.

"I still love you with all my heart Lexi," AJ said to her. "But it's killing me and it's killing you."

Alexis didn't reply. Instead she stared at him blankly. She waited until he left and then she began to cry again.

¥¥¥¥¥¥


	14. Letters

**_Letters_**

Alexis got onto the bus for the first time in nearly two months. Alexis was shocked when Jerry held up part of the deal. He agreed to let her go to school and let her grow her hair out but the whole eating thing was still a little bit much. She still only got her single piece of dry toast. However, now that Alexis was allowed certain privileges she also lost some. She was only allowed to wear long sleeved turtlenecks to school to cover up her extreme weight loss.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

Once on the bus Laura passed Alexis a piece of paper.

"AJ told me to give this to you," Laura said.

"Oh great," Alexis said opening the piece of paper.

_Lexi,_

_First off, I know that I deserve asshole of the decade award for what I did last night but if you were in my shoes you would do the exact same thing. This was the only way that I could keep you safe. Yesterday was completely fake. This way I can still talk to you and make sure that nothing bad is happening to you. I love you to death Lexi, can I have my baby back?_

_AJ_

"And just what I am supposed to say to that?" Alexis asked looking at the letter.

Laura shrugged. "If you want to you can write him something and I can give it to Petey to give to AJ."

Alexis closed her eyes and put her head back against the seat. She groaned, opened up her binder and found a pen.

_AJ_

_You can try asshole of the century. I can't believe that you would pull a stunt like that. What if Jerry didn't wanna talk? What if Jerry had just phoned the police? What if Jeff was over? And what in God's name took to goddamned long? Why did you quit talking to everyone?_

_Lexi_

"Here ya go," Alexis said handing it to Laura.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

"Delivery service," Laura said giving another letter to Alexis.

_Well I was expecting a little bit more than that but I guess you're right. You deserve answers. I'll start with one of the more obvious questions. I quit talking to Petey and Laura because I couldn't stand the stories that they were telling me. It was like something out of a horror movie. I could only listen to it for so long and then I couldn't take it anymore, not while there was nothing I could do about it. The reason that I didn't come sooner? Well truthfully, I couldn't even sit up in the condition that I was in. Any more questions?_

"Why did you let me be such a bitch?" Alexis asked Laura.

"You had to get it out sooner or later," Laura said to her. "If you didn't it would always be in the back of your mind. But look at it this way, now you have your answers.

_AJ,_

_Alright, my bad on that. Sorry for being a bitch but I really missed you. I thought that you had had enough and that you just gave up. You don't know how many nights I cried myself to sleep to that theory. By the way, I take full responsibility for what my cousin and uncle did to you and I feel horrible. I love you so much and I hope that you know it._

_Lexi_

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

_Lex,_

_Don't you ever say sorry again for something that wasn't even your fault. What happened between your uncle, cousin and me was my own oversight. I knew that risks that I was taking when I first kissed you that day in the bathroom. I told you that I didn't care if your uncle found out and I paid the price for not being cautious enough. On the contrary, how's life outside of the detention center?_

_AJ_

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

_AJ,_

_Life's a lot better now that I can hear from you. School's alright. A lot of people stare though because they think that I'm anorexic. I don't get excited about work any more either. I don't get to go anywhere but straight to school and straight home. I swear that if Jerry didn't work he'd drive us to school and back everyday. I have to get going though we're almost at our stop. I love you, miss you, and want to see you._

_Lexi_

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

_AJ,_

_I know that I just wrote to you yesterday but I had to write again. I'm sitting in my bedroom freezing. I don't know how much longer I can go on like this. Jerry's starting to think of new punishments. Like today I told him that the day I turn eighteen I'm out of here and I'm leaving with you. He tied me up and put me in a freezer. We have to get out of here soon. I'm not sure how much longer you can go on like this either. You don't say it because you want to be strong but I know that you're scared. You're constantly looking over your shoulder to make sure that Jeff's not there. I'm really worried about you._

_Lexi_

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

_Alexis,_

_I really don't know what you want me to tell you. I would love to say that everything's alright, but it's not. There's only so much that I can do when you're so far away from me. I would love to come over there and kick the shit out of Jerry again but that would only make your situation worse. Think about it baby, one month left. And I think that it'd be smart if you didn't mention my name to Jerry. As for the whole freezer incident, Jerry'll get what's coming to him._

_AJ_

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

_AJ,_

_I'm so scared. Jerry's starting to drink heavily. He stares at me all the time and he's becoming exceedingly violent. I've come to the conclusion that neither of us can live like that his anymore. So, if you're willing, this is what we're gonna do…_

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥


	15. Breakaway

Breakaway

Alexis stood at her locker and watched as Laura walked towards the stairs. Mere seconds seemed like hours. Then she heard Laura's scream. Alexis watched as everyone ran past her and to the stairwell.

As soon as everybody was crowded around the stairs Alexis took off in the opposite direction. She ran down the other staircase and out the side door. She stopped in the parking lot and looking around. She panicked. But then the car slammed on the brakes beside her.

"Almost late," Alexis said as she climbed in.

"Almost doesn't count," AJ said flooring the gas.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

Laura timidly walked into her father's office.

"What is it?" Jerry snapped.

"Umm…Lance Hoyt wants to quit," Laura said unevenly.

"Great, that's just what I need," Jerry said snatching the paper from Laura's hand, signing it and dating it.

"Thank you," Laura said taking the piece of paper back and walking out of the room.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

"So you got Jerry to sign it?" Alexis asked through the door.

"Yeah," Laura said. "And AJ happily signed it too."

Alexis smiled and hugged herself.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

"What was the hold up?" Alexis asked.

"Well there were two," AJ said swerving in and out of traffic. "The first one was first thing in the morning. I went to put the car into drive but it refused to turn. So I popped the hood and took a look. Your nice cousin cut my brakes. So I had to go and get that fixed quickly and then after that I went to get you something."

"I get something?" Alexis asked excitedly.

AJ pointed to the back of the car. Alexis turned around.

"Yes! I got McDonalds!" Alexis screamed.

"Hold the screaming please," AJ said.

"Sorry," Alexis said calming herself. "Thanks."

"No problem," AJ said finding a way out of the city. "So how long until your eighteenth?"

"Exactly two weeks," Alexis said happily.

"Tell me more about this whole freezer incident."

"Well…"

¥¥¥¥¥¥

"You can't tell me what to do!" Alexis screamed.

"Oh really?" Jerry asked. "Why not?

"Because in two months, when I turn eighteen, I'm outta here and AJ's gonna be right there beside me," Alexis said.

Jerry laughed. "Get up to your room right now."

Alexis glared at Jerry but knew that it was in her best interest that she should listen. So she stomped the entire way upstairs and the slammed the bedroom door.

She sat in her room for close to a half an hour before Jerry entered her room.

"Get up!" He yelled.

Alexis got up. Jerry walked behind her and followed her down the stairs and into the basement.

"What are we doing in here?" Alexis asked.

Then Jerry opened the lid of the freezer. Alexis' eyes went as wide as they could.

"Get in."

At first Alexis struggled but then Jeff came downstairs and helped Jerry. He picked Alexis up and dropped her roughly into the empty freezer. Alexis held her hip as pains surged through it. Then everything went back black. That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the freezing temperature. Alexis felt around. The space wasn't that big and she began to get claustrophobic. She let out high pitched screams even though she knew that no one would hear. Then, after what seemed to be hours, the lid opened and Jeff picked her up. He took her upstairs, dropped her onto the bed and left her alone.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

Instead of replying to the story AJ just took Alexis' hand in his. He gave it a gentle squeeze. He unlaced his fingers from hers when he had to make a sharp turn.

"So this is how it went," AJ said to her. "Laura brought most of your stuff over this morning and I packed whatever I could. Whatever I couldn't pack is at Petey's."

"Sounds good to me," Alexis said.

"And whenever we get to where we're going Petey'll bring it down."

Alexis nodded.

"Question," Alexis said looking at AJ. "How long are you going to continue driving like a mad man?"

"Until I'm sure that they can't possibly catch up," AJ replied. "Now my turn. Did you put the letters on the dresser?"

"Indubitably my dear Watson," Alexis said. "Umm…why aren't we on the freeway?"

"Because I don't feel like getting pulled over for speeding," AJ said.

"How are ya feeling?" Alexis asked.

AJ didn't reply.

"AJ?"

"You really don't wanna know what's running through my mind," AJ said slowly slowing down.

"Scared?"

"Doesn't even begin to explain it," AJ said looking at her. "I just quit my job, kidnapped my underage girlfriend, now I'm speeding down a dirt road and I just realized that I don't know where it goes."

"Seriously?" Alexis asked.

"Oh yeah," AJ replied. "I'm good and lost."

"There's a positive to that though."

"This I've gotta hear," AJ said looking around.

"Well if we don't know where we are, chances are that they also don't know where we are," Alexis replied.

AJ glanced at her.

"What?" Alexis said laughing.

AJ laughed and shook his head.

"I think that there's some logic to my thinking," Alexis said.

"I'm sure there is," AJ said. "On some unknown planet somewhere."

"Shut up," Alexis said.

"Yes!" AJ said happily. "I found the freeway."

"Good job," Alexis said laughing. "And it's even the right one."

"I still don't know where we're going," AJ said to her.

"Just go straight and follow the highway," Alexis said.

"Fine by me," AJ replied. "So how long do you figure this is going to take?"

Alexis thought for a few seconds and did a couple calculations.

"Promise not to get mad?" Alexis asked.

"I won't get mad," AJ answered.

"About a week and a half," Alexis said.

"Whatever you say," AJ said shrugging. "As long as you have the cash."

"Cash I have," Alexis said.

She pulled the card out of her bra and handed it to AJ.

"I shall treasure this forever."

"You'd better," Alexis said laughing.

When AJ got the speed back under control he laced his fingers through hers and held her hand on his lap.

"Aww…" Alexis said and kissed his cheek. "You do love me."

"Yep," AJ said kissing her hand.

"You're just a cutie," Alexis laughed.

"I know," AJ said smiling. "But I'm also quite sexy."

"Definitely," Alexis said stroking his neck.

Alexis and AJ continued to joke around for a few minutes until she saw him glance in his side mirror. She looked at the clock and then at him.

"Think they know yet?" Alexis asked.

AJ looked at the clock and then at her.

"Yeah, they know," he said passing a car.

Alexis looked at the floor.

"Should we have done this?" Alexis asked concerned.

"Yes," AJ said picking up the speed again.

"I don't think we should've done this," Alexis said beginning to lose control of herself.

AJ slammed on the brakes and quickly pulled the car onto the side of the road.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know AJ," Alexis said.

"So now you're having second thoughts?" He asked almost laughing.

"I don't know!" Alexis yelled as tears began to form in her eyes.

AJ looked out the window, calmly put the car back into drive and pulled back onto the road.

"We're fine," he said rubbing her leg. "We're fine."

Alexis was still extremely nervous and started to show it. Her breathing became more shallow, she started rubbing her hands together and she kept looking out of the side mirror.

"It's alright," AJ said calming himself down first. "I won't leave you. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"What if something does happen?"

Instead of answering AJ leaned over and opened the glove compartment.

"Holy shit," Alexis said as the tears escaped her eyes as she saw the gun. "AJ…"

"Shh…" AJ said to her and slammed the compartment shut. "Don't worry about it."

"AJ…" Alexis said as she tried to calm herself down. "What the hell is that for?"

"Personal protection," AJ answered. "C'mon Lexi, it's alright."

"No, no, it's really not alright now," Alexis said staring at the closed glove compartment.

"First, you really have to calm down. Second, it's not loaded, never has been," AJ said to her.

"Never has been?" Alexis asked confused.

"That gun has always been in there," AJ said to her.

"So you could have shot me the first time that we went out?" Alexis asked him.

"Could've but didn't," AJ answered. "Seriously girl, how can you honestly sit there and tell me that you don't trust me?"

"It's not about trusting you AJ," Alexis said to him. "It's about _it _being here."

"You know what, I'll put your mind at ease," AJ said to her. "Never in my entire life have I shot a person or animal with that gun or any gun."

Alexis looked around the car.

"Are we good now?" AJ asked her.

"Yeah," Alexis said controlling her breathing and fanning herself. "I'm sorry I'm just really emotional."

"Don't apologize," AJ said turning onto another dirt road. "You have no reason to."

"I just went flippy on you," Alexis said. "I think I should apologize."

"It's my fault," AJ said. "I should've told you it was there before."

"Screw that," Alexis said. "We're not fighting over who's to blame."

"Fine by me," AJ said to her. "Just try to calm down because you're gonna get me wound-up and I don't wanna snap at you."

"Agreed upon," Alexis said.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

That afternoon quickly turned to evening and AJ had only stopped once to fill up the tank.

Once they were back on the road AJ took his cell out and dialed Petey's number. He waited as the phone rang and rang. He shut it off and then looked at Alexis who was rubbing her eyes.

"Go to sleep," he said slouching in the driver's seat.

"No, I'm fine," Alexis said.

AJ shrugged but turned the radio to a country station. Soon Alexis was starting to yawn.

"Sleep…" AJ whispered to her and laughed.

"Don't," Alexis said trying to stay awake.

AJ dug around behind Alexis' seat for a few seconds and then gave her a pillow.

"Get to sleep this instant young lady," AJ said to her.

"But I don't wanna make you stay up alone," Alexis said.

"Don't worry about me," AJ said to her. "I've driven through the night before, I can do it again."

"And you aren't tired?" Alexis asked.

"Nope," AJ replied. "I'm still running off adrenalin."

"Still?" Alexis asked surprised.

"Oh yeah," AJ said. "A lot better than coffee and it even doubles as a pain killer."

Alexis laughed.

"Go to sleep," AJ said and kissed her forehead. "I'll be fine."

"Pull over for a second," Alexis said to him.

AJ shrugged and did as he was told. Once they were on the side of the road Alexis leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you," she said hugging him.

"I love you too," he said hugging her tightly.

Alexis kissed him strongly a few more times before she sat down again.

He watched her for a few seconds and then pulled back onto the road.

"Wanna know something funny?" AJ asked as she was getting comfortable.

"What?" Alexis asked relaxing.

"I've driven this way many times and made better time," AJ said laughing.

Alexis laughed and shook her head.

"You're a strange one," she said and closed her eyes.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

When Alexis awoke she was alone in the car at a gas station. The car was still running and all the doors were locked. She saw AJ a couple seconds later and he used the second set of keys to get back in.

"Hi," Alexis said stretching.

"Hey," he said kissing her. "Why don't you go stretch your legs?"

"Sounds good," Alexis said getting out of the car. "That feels good."

AJ walked around to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"So where are we?" She asked looking around.

"Centralia, Illinois," AJ answered. "A little off course but hey, it was more interesting."

Alexis smiled and kissed his cheek.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"About six in the morning," AJ said.

Alexis moaned.

"Go get yourself something and use the bathroom because I don't plan on stopping for another five hours," AJ said kissing her forehead.

"Okay," she said taking her card from him. "This could take about half an hour."

"Try ten minutes," he said hugging her.

"That'll work too," Alexis said walking into the store.

A few minutes later Alexis came back out and they were off again.

AJ rubbed his eyes. He was getting tired but he didn't want to admit it to himself or Alexis so he continued to drive on as if nothing we wrong.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

Four hours later AJ looked at Alexis who had successfully changed and did her make-up.

"I can't do this any longer," AJ said to her. "You're gonna have to drive."

"I can't," Alexis said to him. "Well it's not that I can't but I don't have my license. I've only actually driven once and that was well over a year ago."

"Well that's great," AJ said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Alexis looked at the floor of the car and waited for him to cool down.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

When the two stopped at a gas station an hour later AJ motioned for Alexis to go inside for a while. He still hadn't said a word to her.

Alexis came out of the gas station and found AJ sitting on the hood of the car.

"What?" She asked.

"C'mon," he said sliding off of the hood. He opened the driver's seat door for her and motioned for her to get in. Once she did he looked at her. "Adjust whatever you what. Here's the lights, indicator, windshield wipers, horn, airbag, gear shift, gas, brake, emergency brake, and you pretty much know what all the pretty lights mean."

He shut the door and walked around to the passenger side.

"Seriously?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah," AJ said. "I'll stay awake with you for a while but after that I'll be out for about four hours."

"Alrighty then," Alexis said looking around.

"Calm down," AJ said to her. "It's just a car. Now put it into drive."

Alexis did as she was told.

"Good, now go," AJ instructed.

Alexis pressed on the gas and was startled first of all.

"It's alright," AJ said rubbing her back. "Just stay calm."

Once she got onto the highway AJ just watched her for a while.

"You got it," he said smiling. "Now, you don't have to go fast if you don't want, I could honestly care less. Just try and keep it between fifty and sixty-five."

"Okay," Alexis said.

"Oh, one more thing," AJ said taking one of her hands. "Never listen to driving instructors. One hand on the wheel is so much easier."

Alexis nodded and left only one hand on the wheel.

"If you have any problems wake me up," AJ said to her. "You're good?"

"Yeah," Alexis said nodding.

"Good," he said and fell asleep almost instantly.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

When he woke up he looked at the clock and saw that it was four-thirty. Then he looked at Alexis who had her window cranked open and was singing to Cadillac by Mest.

"Having fun?" AJ asked her.

"Hell yeah," Alexis answered as she tapped the steering wheel to the beat of the music.

"How's she handling?" AJ asked.

"Good, put it's pulling to the left," Alexis said. "And strongly."

"To the left?" AJ asked confused.

"Yeah," Alexis said letting go of the wheel as they went around a turn.

"Interesting," AJ said confused. "Pull over."

So Alexis pulled over and they both got out.

AJ checked the back tire on the left first but nothing was wrong. When he checked the front left he wasn't impressed.

"You got a flat," AJ said and gently kicked the tire.

"What?" Alexis asked kneeling down and looking at the tire.

"Great," AJ said looking down the road. "Seen anything lately?"

Alexis shook her head no. AJ hoisted himself up onto the top of the car and thought. Then he looked at her.

"How the hell did you manage to get a flat on the left?" He asked.

Alexis didn't reply.

"I'm not mad Lexi," AJ said to her laughing. "I'd just really like to know how you got a flat on the left."

"Well I don't know," Alexis said to him. "Would you like to backtrack for a while and see where it happened?"

"No I'm good," AJ said to her.

"Well you're a guy, get your things and fix it," Alexis said to him.

"My _things_ are all in Petey's house!" AJ yelled. "I had to take those _things_ out so that I could fit more stuff into the car."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"You're a woman," AJ said to her. "Flaunt you stuff for every guy that drives past."

"And you, as my man, are supposed to stop me from doing that," Alexis replied.

As the two continued to squabble they didn't notice the vehicle that pulled up behind them.

"Are you two alright?" The guy asked.

AJ and Alexis didn't hear him.

"Excuse me?" The man said and cleared his throat.

AJ looked up and saw the man. He quickly stepped in front of Alexis.

"Are you two okay?" The man asked again.

"Actually we've got a flat," AJ said to the guy. "Know anyone that could fix it?"

"Well gosh darn, aren't you AJ Styles?" The man asked.

"Yes I am," AJ said.

"Then hell yeah I know someone that can help you," the man said. "I can tow the car into town, give you two a ride and fix you up with something."

"Really?" AJ asked. "That'd be great."

"How far away is town?" Alexis asked the guy.

"About three miles that way," the man said pointing east.

"I could've made it," Alexis said to AJ.

"You would've been driving on _my_ rims," AJ said to her. "That would've ruined them."

Alexis rolled her eyes. She watched as the two men hooked the vehicles to each other and then the man opened the back door of the truck open for her.

"Thanks," Alexis said as she got in.

AJ sat in the front with the other man and they talked the whole way into town. Once they got to the town the man took them to a garage, set them up and then took them out to dinner, his treat. As if all of that wasn't enough the man even insisted that he pay for the tire.

"You do not know how much I appreciate this," AJ said as he shook the man's hand.

"All in a day's work," the man said smiling. "You two take care now."

"We'll do that," AJ said. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too," the man said.

¥¥¥¥¥¥

"Are we good now?" AJ asked Alexis after an hour of silence.

"It wasn't my fault," Alexis said.

"I never said that it was your fault," AJ said to her.

"Whatever, we're good," Alexis said holding her stomach. "That was a good meal."

AJ smiled at her.

¥¥¥¥¥¥


	16. Better Life

**_Better Life_**

Alexis opened the stiff paper first. It was the form that said that AJ quit. It was signed by both AJ and Jerry. Of course Jerry only thought that it was for Lance Hoyt to quit. She folded it up and then took out the letter. She opened it and read it.

_Jerry,_

_Well, the joke's on you now. I'm giving you the only thing that you ever gave me, misery. You'll probably be looking for months before you find either of us. You can have fun on that hunt. Tell Jeff that I said buh-bye._

_Alexis & AJ_

Alexis set down both pieces of paper in plain sight on her dresser and then ran outside to catch the bus.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

"Where the hell could that bastard possibly be?" AJ said listening to the phone ring and ring.

He passed it to Alexis and she tried again.

"Jerry might have him for questioning," Alexis said.

AJ shrugged and thought.

"Turn here," Alexis directed.

"New York city?" AJ asked her. "This is going to be the first place that they'll look."

"Calm down," Alexis said to him. "They don't know where to look."

"You'd better have something planned," AJ said to her.

"I do," Alexis said directing him to the place that she wanted to go. They ended up in the Bronx.

"What are we doing here?" He asked.

"Waiting for my mother to leave," Alexis said watching the door.

She looked at the clock and then back at the door. Her mother walked out.

"One more minute," Alexis said touching AJ's arm.

They waited a little while longer and another person walked out of the building.

"Who is that?" AJ asked.

"My brother," Alexis said opening the car door.

She quickly ran into the building and up the stairs. AJ was behind her as she took a bobby pin out of her pocket and shoved it into the keyhole. It took a few seconds but she managed to get the door open.

"C'mon," Alexis said once they were inside the apartment. "I don't know how long we have."

She quickly ran to the back of the apartment, her room. She opened the door and quickly took things out of her dresser. When she had everything out of the dresser she moved to the floor and started feeling the boards. She found that one that was broken and lifted it up.

"Whoa," AJ said looking at the cash.

"Damn straight," Alexis said filling a bag.

When she was done with the bag she got another card out from underneath the mattress.

"We're good," Alexis said once she grabbed a few more clothes. "Let's skidaddle."

Instead of taking the same way they came in Alexis opened the window and crawled out into the fire escape.

"It's a little shaky," Alexis said closing the window. "But it'll hold up to five."

AJ just laughed and shook his head.

"On the bright side, we're only one floor up."

"Ms. Bright Side," AJ said gently helping her down and then jumping down. "What now?"

"Now we have to go to the bank quickly to get rid of all this cash," Alexis said.

So AJ drove Alexis to the bank and she quickly got all of the money put into her account.

"Now I recommend that you lock all the doors," Alexis said to him. "It's not pretty where we're going."

AJ locked all the doors and took directions from her again. Once they were down in the certain part of the city Alexis got out and walked up to a house. She started banging on the door. There was no answer.

"Well that was a good plan," AJ said sitting on the hood of the car.

"They'll answer," Alexis said continuing to knock.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

"They're not home!" AJ yelled.

"Yes they are!" Alexis yelled back and kept knocking.

"Who doesn't answer the door after two hours of knocking?" AJ asked her.

"These people," Alexis answered. "Just one more hour."

"Oh fuck me," AJ said laying down on the hood.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

Alexis was exhausted and didn't know how much longer she could continue to knock. Then the door opened. AJ quickly jumped up.

"Stephie?" Alexis asked in shock.

"Lexi?" The other girl asked.

"Like ya couldn't just look out the window and seen that it was me!" Alexis yelled.

"House rules," the girl said.

"So what are you doing here?" Alexis asked.

"I'm with Jesse now," the girl answered. "But forget about me, where have you been?"

"Long, long story," Alexis answered. "But I actually need some help."

"What do you need?"

"A place to stay, one or two nights only," Alexis replied. "For me and my boyfriend."

"Who is it?" A man asked walking up behind the girl.

"Hi Jesse," Alexis said raising her hand in a small wave. "It's me."

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked.

"I need a place to stay and services," Alexis said. "For the two of us."

"One second," Jesse said and closed the door.

They talked for a few seconds before the door opened again.

"You can stay with us for as long as you need," Stephanie said.

"Thank you so much," Alexis said hugging Stephanie. "What about the services?"

"Done and done," Stephanie said motioning them both into the house.

AJ grabbed Alexis' wrist.

"We have to talk," AJ said to her.

"One second," Alexis said to Stephanie and Jesse. They walked towards the car. "What?"

"Who the hell are these people?" AJ asked.

"Stephanie and I used to be best friends before I moved," Alexis explained. "And Jesse's my ex."

"Oh no," AJ said. "There is no way that I'm staying at your ex's."

"Oh my God," Alexis said and then slapped him. "Grow up!"

"Alexis," AJ said. "How do you know that you can trust them?"

"Because they used to help me all the time," Alexis said to him. "You have your friends that you can trust and I have mine. You have to trust me on this."

AJ looked back at the house and then at Alexis.

"It's better than driving all through the night," Alexis said to him. "This way we can both rest before we have to get going again. This was the easy part of the trip baby. It's not over yet. I had to stop here and get more money."

"Fine," AJ said raising his hands in defense. "If this is what you want."

"Thank you," Alexis said hugging him tightly.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

"So what kind of trouble are you in?" Jesse asked as he sat down with the other three.

"Well, when I was in Nashville living with my uncle I met AJ," Alexis said looking at AJ. "But my uncle wouldn't even let me talk to guys, never mind having one of my own. So we started seeing each other in the bathroom and every other place that we could think of. Eventually we got tired of only fifteen minutes so I started sneaking out for the entire night to go to his place. My uncle caught me sneaking into the house so I started sneaking out of my cousin's window, got caught. After that they locked me in a room, barely fed me, watched me use the washroom and other shit like that. But they also hurt him so that's the reason we decided that we had to get out of there."

"And now you're on the run together," Stephie said sighing. Then she looked at Jesse. "Can we do that?"

Jesse rolled his eyes and then looked back at Alexis. "So I'll take the car for you guys."

"What?" AJ asked.

"He's gonna take the car and put it in the compound that he owns," Alexis said. "That way if they do drive past here they won't see the car."

"Not one scratch," AJ said handing the keys over to Jesse.

"I do this all the time," Jesse said taking the keys. "You have nothing to worry about."

Stephie left the room and then returned a few minutes later.

"Dinner's ready!" She sang.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"You can join us for dinner," Jesse said opening the dining room door. "It's the least that we can do for you."

"We're having a beef roast with gravy, potatoes and carrots," Stephie said and began serving everyone. "I hope you're hungry."

"Oh yeah," Alexis said smiling at AJ who smiled back at her.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

That night AJ and Alexis were lying in bed but Alexis couldn't sleep.

"What's wrong Princess?" AJ asked kissing her forehead.

"Just nervous," Alexis said wrapping her arms around him.

"There's no reason to be nervous," he said. "Just go to sleep."

Alexis couldn't calm herself down enough to be able to sleep. AJ began to caress her back. It soothed her a little bit but she was still jumpy so in a low voice AJ began to sing in her ear.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

Alexis and AJ stayed with Stephie and Jesse for another day and then decided that they should leave.

"Thank you so much for letting us stay," Alexis said hugging Stephie and then Jesse. "You don't know how big of a help you were."

"No problem," Jesse said. "Anything for a friend. Just let me go and get your car."

They continued to say goodbye until Jesse brought the car around to the front.

"Those are the wrong plates," AJ said to Jesse.

"Yeah I changed them with another 2006 Charger in the compound. This way if the cops see the black Charger they'll phone in the plates and they'll see that they've got the wrong car," Jesse explained. "It's just another way to keep you two safer. The car's also got a full tank."

AJ thought about it and then nodded. "Sounds good."

"You two can come back if you ever need anything," Stephie said. "We'd be glad to have you back."

"Thanks," AJ said and hugged Stephie once more.

"You two get going," Jesse said.

AJ and Alexis got into the car and drove off.

"Now was that so bad?" Alexis asked him.

"No sweetie," AJ said rolling his eyes as he navigated his way out of the city. "So where the hell are we going now?"

"South," Alexis said. "We have enough money now to go on a little road trip."

"You're really going to make them run," AJ said laughing. "That's horrible."

"They'll catch up sooner or later," Alexis said looking out the window. "I'm just hoping that it's after we get to the place."

"So how far south are we talking?" AJ asked her.

"Well…umm…"

"Lexi…"

"Dallas, Texas," Alexis answered. "Through New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Ohio, Indiana, Illinois, Iowa, Kansas, and Oklahoma."

AJ shrugged. "Now see? Was that so hard?"

Alexis stuck her tongue out.

"So we're basically going went halfway through and then south?"

"Yep," Alexis said as she took the card out of her purse. "Isn't it amazing how much money can fit into one card? How much is on the other one?"

"There's still a few hundred," AJ said.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

AJ and Alexis switched off driving for two days before stopping at a motel in Cedar Rapids, Iowa.

"Bed," AJ said falling down on the bed.

"You must be exhausted," Alexis said rubbing his back. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Nah, I'm good," AJ said rolling onto his back. "Unless you want to offer me some special deals."

"I think we could arrange that," Alexis said kissing him.

AJ pulled Alexis close to him and kissed her.

"Oh God, how long has it been?" AJ asked her.

"About four months," Alexis said kissing him.

"Four months too long," AJ said rolling her under him.

He kissed her strongly and then began to undress her. It didn't take long until they were fully undressed. AJ finished up and the two laid together for a few minutes.

"That was good," AJ said and kissed her shoulder.

She moaned in response.

He pulled the blankets up around her shoulders and watched her.

"What?" She asked laughing.

"Nothing," he said kissing her cheek. "You're just cute."

"Fine, if you have nothing to stay, I have a question," Alexis said.

"Shoot," AJ said propping himself up on his elbow.

"How many women have you been with?" Alexis asked.

"We're not doing this," AJ said falling back on the bed.

"Why not?" Alexis asked. "Gonna be embarrassed?"

"No, but then you're going to tell me how many men you've been with and I really don't want to hear it," AJ said to her.

"Reason?"

"Because I'm a very territorial male," AJ said kissing her. "So in my books no one as ever touched you."

"That just sounds sexy," Alexis laughed.

"So do we have to talk about this?"

"No, we're good," Alexis said kissing his chest. "Get some sleep."

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

After that night they drove for two more before they stopped for the night in Fort Worth, Texas.

"It is really hot in here," Alexis said fanning herself.

"Well there's nothing that I can do about it," AJ said laying down beside her.

"Okay," Alexis said standing up. "I'm sleeping in my underwear."

"Why didn't I think of that suggestion?" AJ asked.

"Shut up," Alexis said throwing off her clothes.

When she laid back down AJ wrapped his arms around her.

"You should sleep like this more often," he said stroking her leg. "I find it extremely attractive."

Alexis laughed. "You're strange."

AJ kissed her neck and then her shoulder.

Alexis laughed more but then pulled away from him.

"I don't think that we need any more heat."

"I knew we should've went to Alaska," AJ said rolling off of her.

"Maybe next time we have someone to run from," Alexis said laughing.

"Can I just make up an imaginary person?"

"No, you cannot," Alexis said gently shoving him.

"It was just a question," AJ said.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

"Lexi…you have to wake up some time today," AJ said rubbing her back.

"No I don't," Alexis laughed.

"According to me you do," AJ said.

"No," Alexis said laying on her stomach and hugging the pillow.

AJ got on top of her and started to kiss her neck and back.

"AJ…"

"What?" AJ asked. "You look good in hardly anything."

"That's nice to know," Alexis said.

AJ slid her bra strap down her arm and started kissing her shoulder.

"Having fun?" She asked.

"Just wait until I get bored here," AJ said to her. "Then we'll both have fun."

"Get off of me," Alexis said trying to get up.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

"So where are we headed?" AJ asked Alexis.

Alexis looked around and then pointed North West. "That way."

"Through?"

"Through New Mexico, Arizona, California and Oregon," Alexis said.

"Fine by me," AJ said hopping off the car. "You wanna drive?"

"Sure," Alexis said taking the keys.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

Four days later Alexis stopped the car and looked at AJ who was sleeping. She woke him up and he looked around.

"Where are we?" He asked her.

"We're here," Alexis said. "Seattle, Washington."

"You said Oregon," AJ said to her.

"No, I said that we'd go through Oregon," Alexis said.

"So why here?" AJ asked her confused.

Alexis looked around and then pointed at a building that said WWE on the side.

"No," AJ said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Alexis asked.

"Because I've already turned them down four times," AJ said to her. "How do you know that they'll even give me an interview?"

"It's already been set up," Alexis said to him. "Laura phoned over a month ago."

"When is it?" AJ asked her.

"In a week," Alexis answered. "But we have a problem."

"A problem? What's the problem?"

"We're out of cash," Alexis answered. "There's only like thirty bucks on there."

AJ looked at her and ran his fingers through his hair.

"We're switching now," AJ said getting out of the car. Alexis got out and went to the passenger side. "This is the absolute last thing that I intended to do on this trip."

He put the car into drive and quickly drove out of the city. Alexis was too scared to say anything so she just sat back and enjoyed the ride. Soon he was taking back roads. Then he stopped at an older looking house. He sat in the car for a second, took a few deep breaths and then got out of the car.

"Wait here," he said closed the door.

He was halfway to the house when the door opened and an old man stepped outside.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The man asked.

"I need a place to stay for a while," AJ said to him.

"I never said that you couldn't come back," the man said. "But why did you?"

"My girlfriend had to get away from some people so I quit my job and helped her out," AJ said.

"Well bring her out here," the old man said.

AJ waved Alexis over and she slowly got out of the car. She walked to AJ's side.

"Alexis this is my father, dad this is my girlfriend Alexis," AJ said wrapping his arm around her.

AJ's father looked at them.

"Well come inside," he said opening the door and walking inside.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

"So you quit your job, drove to New York, then Texas and then to Washington?" His father asked.

"Yes sir," AJ said as they sat outside. AJ watched as Alexis played with the dog.

"And she's not even eighteen yet?"

"Nope, in two days she will be and then I'll have nothing to worry about," AJ said.

"I've gotta admit that I never thought you'd come back," his father said.

"Neither did I," AJ said. "But what do you say? Just a week and then I'll be out of your hair forever."

"Hell, you can stay however long you want," his father said.

"Thank you so much," AJ said. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"I can imagine."

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

Later on that night AJ tried calling Petey again. This time there was an answer.

"Where the hell have you been?" AJ asked.

"At the hospital," Petey said.

"What? Why?" AJ asked confused.

"Well when Laura threw herself down the stairs she shattered her entire leg," Petey said sounding quite fed up.

"That wasn't expected," AJ said. "How's she doing?"

"She had surgery the other day," Petey said. "She's doing fine though. Her leg will heal completely."

"Tell her that we feel horrible," AJ said.

"That's why Jerry didn't realize that Alexis wasn't home until close to midnight," Petey said. "But how are you two? Where are you?"

"We're in Seattle, Washington," AJ said laughing. "Apparently I have an interview with WWE in a week."

"Congratulations man," Petey said cheering up. "How's Alexis?"

"She's great," AJ said. "Trying to gain some weight."

"That's great," Petey said.

"Well I'd just thought that I'd touch base, see what you two are up to," AJ said to Petey.

"Alright then," Petey said. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Sure thing," AJ said ending the conversation.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

"Your dad's so nice letting us stay here," Alexis said to AJ.

"Yeah," AJ said. "Can we talk about this in the morning? I'm wasted."

"Sure," Alexis said laying down beside AJ.

He put on arm underneath her and pulled her closer to himself. Then with his other arm he pulled her knee up to his abdomen.

"Comfy?" Alexis asked laughing.

"Yeah," AJ said kissed her forehead.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

The next day a girl walked into the room. She saw AJ and a girl laying together on the bed and quickly ran out.

"AJ's back?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, he surfaced last night," his father replied.

"Morning," AJ said to his father as he walked into the kitchen. Then he looked at the girl. "Chantal?"

Chantal covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes. She ran to AJ, threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"You're actually here!" Chantal yelled. AJ hugged Chantal back. "I missed you so much Jax."

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

"So who's the slut?" Chantal asked.

"She's not a slut," AJ said to her.

Chantal raised her hands in defense. "Well excuse me," Chantal said. "But she looks anorexic and you two looked pretty comfortable when I walked in."

"Number one, she was starved. Number two, it would be weird if we weren't comfortable because we've been going out for almost a year," AJ said to her.

"Whatever you want to believe Jax," Chantal replied.

"Would you quit it with Jax?" AJ asked her.

"Nope," Chantal said smiling. "Not as long as I know that it still bothers you."

AJ rolled his eyes but jumped up when he saw Alexis.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good," she said looking at Chantal strangely.

"Oh Lexi, this is Chantal, my sister, Chantal, this is Alexis, my girlfriend," AJ said introducing the two.

"Hi," Alexis said shyly sitting down beside AJ.

"So you fell in love with Jax?" Chantal asked.

Alexis looked at AJ and then back to Chantal. "Who's Jax?"

"Oh, Jax, you never told her," Chantal said smiling at AJ. "You see Alexis, Jax is AJ's nickname because when I was fourteen I was having a sleepover with my friends who all thought that AJ was the hottest thing ever. So they went to see him. Well when they went into his room he was jacking off. So now we call him Jax."

Alexis laughed and then looked at AJ who didn't look to impressed with his sister.

"It's alright," Alexis said to AJ. "I still love ya."

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

The next few days Alexis and Chantal became good friends and enjoyed hanging out with each other. But on the third day Alexis got a surprise. When she walked out of the bedroom AJ, Chantal and their dad had a birthday cake for her and they threw her a miniature party. Alexis even started to cry.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

On the seventh day AJ went to meet with the men from WWE and he got the job almost on the spot. He was to start immediately. AJ talked to his father and he said that Alexis could stay with him for as long as she wanted.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

AJ saw Jerry and Jeff every once and a while at his WWE events. They were even waiting outside in the back one time but security had escorted them away. AJ and Alexis both agreed that they had probably decided that it wasn't worth it, there was nothing they could do.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

AJ came out to visit at least once a week and was making a lot of money. The only part that Alexis wasn't happy about was the fact that she wouldn't get to see him on Christmas.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

"Where is she?" AJ asked quietly.

"She went to bed like three hours ago," AJ's father said. "She's been down a lot lately."

"Good," AJ said taking his jacket off. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

AJ was surprised by how decorated the house was, definitely Alexis' doing. When he opened the door she was fast asleep. So he gently laid down beside her on the bed.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

When Alexis woke up she looked around and saw AJ asleep beside her.

She let out an ecstatic scream.

"Oh my God!" Alexis yelled hugging AJ. "You're here!"

AJ hugged her as tightly as he could.

"I wouldn't make you spend Christmas by yourself," AJ said to her.

Alexis wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed him.

"I missed you so much," she said and kissed him again.

"I missed you too," he said sitting up and holding her. "But I wanna take you somewhere."

"Where?" Alexis asked confused.

"Just get dressed and I'll take you there," AJ said.

"Alright," Alexis said quickly getting dressed.

When she was finished AJ met her outside and blindfolded her.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"It's a surprise," he said helping her into the car and then getting in himself.

He drove around for a while before going down a dirt road that was close to his father's.

"Are we there yet?" Alexis asked.

"Almost," AJ said.

Another ten minutes later AJ finally stopped the car.

"Just wait," he said and ran around the side of the car.

He opened the car door and helped her out. Then when he liked where she was standing he told her to take the blindfold off.

Alexis was speechless. There was a three-story house in front of her.

"Like it?" He asked.

"This is…"

"All ours," AJ said to her.

Alexis let out another scream and jumped into AJ's arms.

"I love you so much," AJ said kissing her.

"I love you too!" Alexis said crying.

¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥ ¥

* * *

**Well that was it! I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Katie**


End file.
